Remember Me
by Infinity Ryen
Summary: AU Sequel to Lover's Diary. After searching for 2 years, Sasuke finally found him but what will he do when the question asked by Naruto was not what he desires to hear.. SasuNaru [Completed]
1. Fate

**This is the sequel to Lover's Diary.**

**XXX**

**Disclaimer: I'm back but Naruto still does not belong to me… (sigh)**

**XXX**

**Remember Me Chapter 1- Fate**

"Is it okay if I put it here?" A blond boy asked. He wore a black tee matched with a pair of denim jean and topped it with an apron. He was smiling happily at an old lady as he held onto the vase of flower. The old lady smiled at him kindly.

"Yes… Thank you, Naruto."

He smiled back at her before continuing his work, "You are welcome!"

XXX

Another town in the map was cancelled out. _"Not here…"_ Sasuke threw the map down and lied on the bed.

It has been 2 years since Naruto went missing and for 2 years, he searched and searched but nothing came up. Not even a clue to where he is. He had been to so many towns until he had lost count of how many.

Sometimes he wondered, is he still alive or not? However, he shrugged that question off. It's not like he is trying to run away from it but he could not bear to give up. Not without searching thoroughly.

Sasuke was about to have his rest for the day before his cell phone rang, "Huh? Who could be calling so late…?" He glared at the phone that was vibrating for sometime as if it would get on its two leg and walk to him. Finally he gave up and quickly grabbed his phone.

"Hello?" Sasuke greeted. "Oh... It's you, brother." Suddenly his eyes widen. He did not say a word. He just nodded occasionally with a 'hn' as a response. Finally, he hung up the phone and went over to get the map the he threw aside earlier. His onyx eyes wildly scanned the map for the place he wanted.

"_Down Town… Cliffer City… Konoha Town…"_ His eyes trailed over a town's name and stopped at it. "Found it…" He made a circle sign on the town that he was looking for. "Remia Town… I found you." Sasuke smiled as he stared at the town with a gleam of hope in his eyes.

Sasuke folded his map up and went to his bed to rest for tomorrow's journey but then he shot up right after he lied down. He had forgotten something that had become a ritual for him for the past 2 years. From his bag, he took out a small notebook and went to the small dresser table and sat down.

He gazed at brown book for a moment. Suddenly his mouth curved into small smile.

"_Why am I still doing this? … But… I just can't stop… Not till I found you."_ Then opened the book and wrote his entry starting with, 'Dear Naruto'.

XXX

"I'm done for the day!" Naruto exclaimed happily at the old lady.

"Thank you for your good job. Luckily you offered to stay, if not, I don't know this old lady's body could close up the shop so quickly." She thanked him politely with a bow. Then she looked outside and saw a young man with black hair. "I see that your guardian is here to pick you up too."

Naruto turned and saw Sai smiling at him. He gave the old lady a sheepish smile and waved good bye at her before leaving with Sai.

"How was your day?" Sai asked as he and Naruto walked back home.

"It was okay. Tsunade came around to help the old lady but then she had to leave early to finish up something. So I thought that I should help her to close the shop. That's why I stayed a while longer." Naruto said happily.

"You are so kind." Sai said.

Naruto blushed at that comment since he was not used to receiving praise from people, "No! I'm not. Anyone would do that!"

Sai laughed gently at Naruto's reaction.

"Oh… Stop laughing!"

Sai stopped when he saw Naruto was fuming.

"Okay okay… But really… Don't feel embarrassed over the praise. You deserve it because you are always kind…." Sai said with sadness in his tone that made Naruto looked at him with a frown.

"Seems like we reached home already." Sai said suddenly which caused Naruto to perk up his head and look around.

"Oh… Then open the door…" He said to Sai but Sai just smiled at him.

"Sorry to tell you but I left my keys…" Sai replied without loosening his smile.

"Ah! Sorry! I'll open the door." Naruto quickly searched his pockets for the keys but he could not find them.

"No... No... Where is it? Can't be I lost it… No no..."

"Let's enter."

Naruto looked up and saw the door opened with Sai in the house. He was twirling the keys with his fingers.

"SAI! Don't steal my keys and opened it when I'm still fumbling over it!"

Sai smiled at him. "Oh… My bad."

Naruto glared at Sai with a slight pout, "Don't smile and say 'oh… my bad' at the same time... It's freaky. Especially your smile."

Sai dropped his smile and put on a sad look, "My smiles... Do you hate it so much?"

Naruto's eyes widen in shock as he panicked, "NONO! I didn't mean it that way… I mean… I mean…"

Sai laughed, "Got you again!"

That made Naruto looked up at him with a frown, "Huh…?"

"_Say… Why does this felt so familiar?"_ Finally, it dawned him. This was not the first time Sai tricked him this way.

"ARGHH! SAI! NOT AGAIN!"

Sai kept laughing as Naruto entered the house with a blush adorned on his face as he took of his shoes. He slipped on the house slippers and was about to step into the house, Sai smiled at him and said, "Welcome back."

Naruto stared at Sai dumbfounded for a moment before he returned him with a warm smile, "I'm home!"

XXX

Sai sat on his bed in his room quietly. It was late at night that mostly everyone was asleep, including Naruto. However, Sai could not fall asleep. He was tired of falling asleep and waking up in the middle of the night with the same nightmare.

Maybe it came from his regrets. In it, he could see his father haunting after him. No matter how far he ran in his dream, it kept following him. When he thought it stopped, everything switched again to the day where his mother died. He could still hear her screamed in agony as the fire clung onto her body while his father carried him out to safety, abandoning the last person who would ever care to show him love. Everything was so clear, so real.

"_You'll never live your life happily…" _Those words of his father repeated itself every night.

Sai chuckled bitterly, "Never? It has been like this since the moment I was born…" Slowly he brought his hand up and gaze emptily at it for a moment before he stood up and went out from his room to Naruto's room.

The blond were sleeping quietly with his body tangled in the blanket. Sai smiled over Naruto's unguarded face as he slept. He kneeled down and ruffled his blond locks.

"I wonder… How long could we stay this way?"

Slowly his mind wandered back to 2 years ago when he snuck into the hospital to see him.

XXX

-A Tale of the past-

The blond's eyes lid slowly fluttered open revealing his blue orbs.

"Naruto?" Sai smiled in surprise at the boy but the boy just stared at him dully. Naruto frowned at him as if there is no sign of recognition in him. Slowly the blond's hand traveled up to his oxygen mask to pull it off.

Then he swallowed his saliva back and asked him hoarsely, "Who… Who are you?"

-End-

XXX

It dawned him that moment that the blond had amnesia. Though it was weird for Naruto to get amnesia all of a sudden but he understands it perfectly well.

Sometimes people tend to lock their memories up when everything is too unbearable for them. They hope, in this way, maybe the past could be erased.

After that, he managed to get Naruto out from the hospital without anyone noticing and brought him here to start a new life. For 2 years, he lived with the blond. Their live were ordinary but it was peaceful. Never once in the past years he ever got the chance to see such life in Naruto's eyes.

Sai's hand flinched when he heard a soft moan from the boy. The boy turned around from his past sleeping pose to a new one and snored quietly. He smiled at him and then stood up. He left the room and closed the door behind him quietly. Then he leaned against the door and gaze at both of his hands.

He wondered, _"How long can these bloodied hand hold onto this paradise?"_

XXX

After checking out from the hotel that he had been living at earlier, Sasuke quickly got the earliest train ticket to Remia Town. The ride there for him was filled with worries but also anticipation. His brother called last night and said that someone saw a boy that matched Naruto's description at this flower shop called Hana Tsuna Flower Shop. Though the night was a restless one but he still felt anxious with hope that this time, he really would find him there. Maybe fate would not be so tough on him. Maybe it is him.

The ride took him about 4 hours from where he came from but that did not tire him down a bit as he quickly got off the train and headed towards the information center.

"Hello." Sasuke called out monotonously. The girl looked up and smiled at him.

"Yes… How can I help you?" She asked politely. _"Oh… Hot guy…."_

"Yeah… Can you tell me where is the flower shop called Hana Tsuna Flower Shop?" He asked

"Oh… Hana Tsuna? That's pretty easy. Just go out from the west entrance and go straight to the junction and turn left. The shop would be on your left side shop lots." She smiled.

Sasuke nodded, "Okay... Thanks." He thanked her coldly and turned around to walk off but the girl stopped him.

"WAIT!" She shouted at Sasuke, which caused him to turn around and look at her with a puzzled frown.

"Yeah?"

She cast her eyes down embarrassedly, "Erm… I was wondering where you are going to stay… Maybe we could go out for a lunch or dinner…" She said shyly.

Sasuke stared at her without any emotions on his face but suddenly he cracked a grin. He gestured his hand as a sign for the girl to come near and then whispered at her ear which caused the girl's face to turn into a deep shade of red and was on the verge of fainting while he walked off calmly.

Then the girl sniffled and cried, _"Not another one…Why must all the good looking ones be in a forbidden relationship?"_

After leaving the information counter, Sasuke went out from the west entrance and followed the girl's instruction to the shop.

XXX

Naruto was staring at the item in front of him with a frown. Suddenly someone smacked his head.

"Ouch…." He rubbed his head and turned around and looked at the person who smacked him. "Ms. Tsunade. What did you do that for?"

"Kid, stop fooling around. Put the banner out." She pointed at the banner that Naruto was staring at earlier.

"But, don't you think this banner would look weird?" He exclaimed and pointed at the banner that has Tsunade's picture on it and states promotion. Tsunade smacked her head again.

"What do you mean by that?" She placed her hands at her hips and asked demandingly.

Naruto gulped and smiled meekly at her, "Nothing… It's just too beautiful…"

Tsunade smiled at his answer, "Now place it outside the shop will you?"

Naruto nodded vigorously and quickly ran out with the banner, "YES!"

Tsunade shook her head a little and gave out a warm smile. She really liked the boy because being with him somehow made her feel like a mother. If she could, she wanted to protect him from this tainted world just like a mother.

XXX

He looked past all the shops for the sign of a flower shop but to his dismay, there were none.

"_Could she be lying…?"_ Sasuke sighed. Though at first he felt as if he had a good sleep last night but now he could feel the strain of a restless night and train ride on him. Plus to top it up, he has not had anything to eat since last night. He really felt so tired. He looked around again for the shop and spotted a small shop by the end of the shop lots.

"_Could that be the shop?"_ He went closer and saw a few vases of flowers arranged outside of the shop. On top of the shop had a small but readable sign that is written 'Hana Tsuna Flower Shop'. Sasuke stood there as if his leg was glued to the spot.

"_This is the shop… Is he there?"_ He stared at the shop for sometime and finally took some slow step there. The door of the shop suddenly opened and a blond boy came out with a banner which he placed near the entrance

Sasuke gasped silently and whispered, "Naruto…"

XXX

Naruto took the banner out and placed it near the entrance of the shop. He stared at it and frowned, "She's weird…. Well… Who ask that she's my boss...?" He shook his head a little.

Then when he was about to enter the shop, he heard someone whispered his name.

"Naruto…."

He turned around towards the source of the whispering voice that called him and felt his blue eyes connected to a deep onyx eyes. In just a moment, the onyx eyes disappeared and he was hugged by him.

"Wha-…" Naruto was about to push him off but he stopped when he heard the boy whispered.

"Finally… I found you…."

XXX

Sasuke did not know how to react. He was standing just right in front of him. The person whom he searched for the past 2 years. The only thing he could that was whispering his name.

"Naruto…."

The boy turned around and looked at him with the same blue orbs, the ones that he desperately searched for, for two years. Sasuke smiled and hugged him.

"Wha-…" The boy protested but stopped when Sasuke whispered softly that was audible to both of them, "Finally… I found you…"

XXX

Naruto was dumbfounded. He did not make any effort to push that guy away.

He wondered, _"Why is this guy hugging me all of a sudden?"_

However, another question came up to him.

"_But why don't I feel like pushing him off…? It's as if I knew him a long time ago…"_

XXX

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and stared into his eyes. He frowned, _"Why does he look as if he does not recognize me?"_

"Naruto?" Sasuke ask worriedly.

The blond boy shook his head a little as if to wake himself up.

"Wait a minute. Do I know you?"

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock. It was as if his whole world crumbled down. Have he forgotten the saying that fate is cruel?

-End of Remember Me chapter 1- Fate-

I prayed and prayed that I would not end it with a cliff hanger on the first chapter but God decided not to answer my prayers. I'm so sorry… Hehehe…

Here is the sequel of Lover's Diary. I don't think it will be as good as Lover's Diary but I hope that you all will like this. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Thanks to Sunako Kanzaki-san for beta-ing the fic for me.

This time, I might not update this fic as fast Lover's Diary since I need to start to concentrate on my studies.. Exam coming soon.. (sigh) But don't worry. I will not abandon it.

Note:

So can anyone guess why did the girl at the information counter said this, _"Not another one…Why must all the good looking ones be in a forbidden relationship?"_

I'll tell you the answer on the next chapter. Hehehe.. Till the next chapter then. Please review.


	2. Game

I would love to write all my thankies to all my reviewers who reviewed like how I did for the last story Lover's Diary but I decided not to because it would be long. I'm sure you all want to read the story fast! But still I'll say my thanks to all these people! Thank you very much for reviewing!

**sevenfeathers** + **Miss.Izumia** + **blue-genjutsu** + **FireieGurl** + **Shiizou** + **FullMetal 8977** + **cherryd22** + **Galenchia** + **Egyptian.Mau.Neko** + **yadayadaya** + **ryujisensei31** + **dead edged blade** + **kingdomhearts222** + **Alchemist Neko-chan** + **DesperateMeasures** + **XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX** + **wally's girlfriend** + **pUppetEEr-NiNja** + **Sirexais** + **-0xxo-Yaoi-oxx0-** + **Jordan** + **hanagumori** + **Darkest Moon **+ **Guakamori** + **Crystal Butterfly** + **Dark Iasha** + **Riiiceballe **+ **Stuckinthedarkforever10** + f**reakin'idiot** + **x Tommy x S x** + **FallenXAngelXMystery** + **Kyoru Sohma** + **flippingXoutX669** + **otaku22** + **BloodDrownedRose**

**XXX**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Get it memorized.. Hehehe..**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Remember Me Chapter 2- Game**

"Wait a minute… Do I know you?" The blond asked with a frown.

Sasuke's deep onyx eyes were filled with shock. He could see that there was no sign of recognition in the blonde's eyes but… it was the same eyes. Everything was the same. The same face, the same blond hair, the same voice but there is something different. His memories. There were no traces of his past self.

He dropped his shocked expression, which was instantly replaced with a solemn smile, "Yes… You do. I've been searching for you for 2 years…"

XXX

Naruto eyed the raven head warily. He did not know the person standing in front of him who claimed to know him and had been searching for him for two years. Should he believe him?

"_He could tell me what I've forgotten… But why does a part of me wants to know yet the other wants to run away?"_

"How can you be so sure that I'm the person that you are looking for?" Naruto asked as he stared at Sasuke to see if there was any hint of lying.

"Because Naruto is Naruto. Nothing could change that about you… Therefore, there is no way I can be wrong."

Naruto stood there, stunned for a moment. Then he gave out a smile with a simple reply.

"I see…"

XXX

It was reaching 3 o'clock in the afternoon and Sasuke was wandering aimlessly through a nearly empty street except for a few shoppers purchasing their items.

"_I think the game should start now…"_

Flash Back

"Starting at 3 o'clock in the afternoon, try and look for me within this area." Naruto said suddenly.

Sasuke looked at him with a surprised frown, "Huh?"

Naruto lowered his head, "I know this might sound stupid but… I just can't trust you so easily…"

He took a breath and swallowed back his saliva, "Something inside me tells me not to trust so easily. So I've decided to play a game with you. If you can find me within 3 hours, from 3 pm till 6 pm, then you win. Then, I guess I'll trust you. You could say I'm leaving it to fate."

Sasuke was shocked by what he heard. He stood there in bewilderment and just stared as Naruto turned around to walk back into the shop.

Before Naruto entered, he turned around and smiled at him, "After all, this is just a small town. If I am the person you're looking for, we'll definitely meet again, sir."

End of Flash Back

Sasuke's lips curled into an amused grin, "Sir…? What an honour…" He gazed down the grey pavement as his grin morphed into a sad smile, "'Sasuke' would sound better…"

He brought his left hand up to check the time. Just a few more seconds to 3 o'clock.

"_5…4…3…2…1… It's time."_ Sasuke glanced up at the blue sky for a moment, _"You won't let me lose, right?"_

Then he lowered his head down and smirked, "I'll definitely find you for sure. After all, I always do."

Then, he started running, started searching; with the hope he could win this game of hide and seek with fate as the countdown begun.

XXX

Two hours had passed and his search was still in vain. Dark clouds hung overhead the area with foreboding signs of rain.

He tried many places, including the flower shop where Naruto worked.

_**Flash back**_

"_Naruto? He went off already." The blond lady said._

_**End of flash back.**_

"_Is there any other place I missed out? Think, Sasuke... You can't lose this… or you'll lose all chances of bringing him back!"_

Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. He was angry with himself because he could not find him anywhere. He could only blame his weakness.

_Drip… Drip…_

A drop of water trickled down his cheeks in a line, as if he was crying. Slowly, he lowered his head, facing the pavement that was slowly getting stained in a dark gray color by the falling rain.

"Great… Of all days... Why must it rain today?" He muttered under his breath.

People were hurrying by quickly in attempts to hide from the rain. The small crowd was slowly dissipating. In the end, the only person who could be seen standing under the soaking rain was Sasuke.

He looked at his watch again. It was telling him that the time was already 5.15 pm.

"_45 more minutes to go… But I'll never give up…"_ Sasuke dragged his tired feet as he continued his search. He does not care even if he fell sick under this falling rain because there was only one thing in his mind. He still needed to find him, to tell him what he wanted to say two years ago.

XXX

Sometimes, no matter how resolute a person is, they might just fail in the end anyway. Even in this small area, his search still turned out futile. As time passed, part of his heart told him to give up.

Maybe the boy was just playing a trick on him. Maybe he did not lose his memories. He played this game just to hide away from him but still…he could not be sure. It did not cancel out the probability that he might have genuinely lost his memories.

"_10 more minutes… Am I really losing? Is this punishment for what I did?"_ Sasuke stared up the sky sadly. He chuckled bitterly, "How stupid… I didn't even enquire the blond lady further on where he could be before leaving the shop… If I did, maybe I would have a few more clues…"

Time was counting down for him. He just kept walking without bothering to look around. Maybe he should just give up and let his feet take him to wherever he should go.

After walking an unknown distance, he brought his left hand up again to check the time. There were still 5 more minutes.

"Is fate really telling me that I should just give up?" He smiled bitterly and gazed sadly at his reflection in a puddle of water. Then he closed his eyes and tilted his head up.

"_If everything should not end here, then he would be here when I open my eyes…"_ Slowly he opened his eyes with the hope of finding the blond standing in front of him but he failed. No one was in front of him except for a bus stop that stood a few meters away.

Sasuke frowned for a moment. He noticed that someone was sitting under the bus stop shelter._ "Wait… Who is that?"_ Slowly, he walked closer and squinted.

He suddenly smiled and muttered, "Found you…."

XXX

"Found you…" That was what he heard that, causing him to turn his head. Just for a moment, something flashed through his mind

"_Found you!" A voice called out. _

The image disappeared before he could the see face of the person who said it. He was stunned for a moment but quickly shook it off.

Naruto stared at the dripping wet raven head in front of him.

"Get in here!" He gestured for Sasuke to get under the shelter and Sasuke obeyed.

"Are you crazy? You could have gotten sick under all this rain." Naruto gave him a worried frown. He touched Sasuke's hand. "You are so cold!" He quickly took off his own jacket and offered it to Sasuke.

"No… You'll get cold." Sasuke said.

"No, I'm not! Stop being an idiot and take it!" Naruto said firmly with a glare.

Sasuke sighed in defeat, "Okay…" He took off his own jacket and put on Naruto's.

Naruto smiled at him, "Good."

They just stood there, silent except for the sound of pouring rain and occasionally a flash of thunder. Time seemed to stop for an eternity for both of them though it had just been a few minutes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Naruto suddenly asked without looking at him.

"Sure…"

"Why didn't you just give up when it started to rain?"

Sasuke glanced up at the blond boy to find Naruto staring at him too. He could see that he wanted to know the answer very much.

Then, he turned back his head to the pouring rain outside. Naruto kept his eyes at him.

"Because…. As long as this game goes on, I'll continue searching. I've already searched for two years so, for just three more hours, I can't give up."

"But I could be lying and went home so that you can't find me…" Naruto murmured softly but his voice was audible to the both of them.

Sasuke turned and smiled at him, "I believed you wouldn't lie to me and you'd be waiting for me somewhere."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise; he was stunned by his answer.

"_He sounds like he really knows me… Even more than I do…"_

Naruto started to giggled and broke out into a small laugh, "Then, I've been caught."

Sasuke smiled because he knew he had found him even though he had lost his memories. It did not matter one bit to him because memories could be rebuilt.

"_I really found you…"_

"Oh yea!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly which broke Sasuke's thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"Though you already know my name, I still don't know yours. So, let's have a proper introduction!" Naruto held out his hand. "My name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you!"

Sasuke was taken aback by Naruto's sudden hyper ness but then broke out into a chuckle.

Naruto glared narrowly at him with a pout, "What so funny?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Nothing… Just that, it reminds me of something..." He answered with a tint of reminiscence in his tone.

Naruto stared at him, _"He looks kind of happy… I wonder what he is thinking about."_

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and shook it a little, "I'm Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke… Nice to meet you too."

Naruto smiled at him cheerfully but there was something troubling him. He could not shake away a kind of déjà vu feeling within him.

Maybe fate was not that cruel after all-it was just playing a fool around them.

XXX

"You can take a seat there. I'll get you a towel." Naruto said as he disappeared upstairs.

Instead of sitting down, Sasuke decided to take a small tour around the living room. He dropped his soaked bag pack on the door and went in. Though he was initially wet from top to toe, he was now partially dried off from his walk back to Naruto's home. Although his clothes still gave him a heavy feeling, at least he was not wetting Naruto's home.

The living room was not really big as it was joined together with the dining room. There was a set of black colored couch facing the TV and a small coffee table in the middle. Along one side of the room wall were short cupboards ornamented with decorative items and photo frames. It gave him a warm feeling, like it was his own home.

"_Great… Now I feel a little home sick…"_ He gave out a small chuckle. Slowly, he made his way over to the cupboards to look at the photo frames.

"_He couldn't have made it this far alone… I wonder who took him…" _He gazed at the photo frames one by one as he slowly walked past. Most of it featured the blond. From the pictures, he could see that the blond was really enjoying his life.

"_He looks so happy…"_ Unconsciously, Sasuke brought his hand up and trailed lightly at Naruto's face on one of the photos. _"Will you forgive me?"_

He stared for a moment before moving to the next one beside it, which caused his eyes to widen in shock. Sasuke quickly picked up the photo frame with both of his hands and glared angrily at it.

"_I knew it... It was you…"_

The sound of a door unlocking and opening diverted his attention to the door. In just a moment, the person whom he hated most came in with his poker smile.

XXX

"I'm home." Sai called out as he stepped in. At the doorstep, he saw an extra shoe and a soaked bag pack, indicating the sign of a guest in the house.

"Naruto? Do we have a guest in today?" Sai asked as he entered the living room, only to find himself getting a shock from the sight of the familiar figure in his living room.

The person whom he had presumed was a guest earlier was holding a photo frame tightly, the one between Sai and Naruto, as he glared at him.

"Uchiha…" Sai said his name calmly at he stared coldly at him.

XXX

Sasuke could not contain his anger but he could not start a fight here. All he could do was glare at him to show his hatred to the person who had just came into the house

"_I knew I was right all along… He is the one who took him away from all of us…"_

He never toned down his glare but instead, intensified it as he hissed out Sai's name with pure anger permeating his voice, "Sai..."

-End of Remember Me chapter 2- Game-

Well….. As for what Sasuke says is…

"I'm looking for the boy I love."

But do you all noticed the way she said it as if it's not the first time she met a guy who said those things? That you'll know on the next chapter. Hehehe... Please do keep that in mind.

This chapter was written 2 times. This is the second version because I was not satisfied with it so I ended up with this one… I hope that this is good and you all will like it! Sorry if there is any mistakes (grammar, spelling and etcs...)

Please Review! I'll see you on the next chapter!


	3. Butterfly

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

**SweetMusic-01 **+ **blue-genjutsu** + **ryujisensei31** + **Alchemist Neko-chan** + **XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX** + **sevenfeathers** + **FireieGurl** + **otaku22** + **freakin'idiot** + **kingdomhearts222** + **pUppetEEr-NiNja** + **wally's girlfriend** + **FallenXAngelXMystery** + **Stuckinthedarkforever10** + **darkguestieja** + **Dark Iasha** + **Syciara-Lynx**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: The storyline obviously belong to me but not the character… I'll be rich if it does..**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remember Me Chapter 3- Butterfly**

-A Tale of the past-

After moving for a few hours, the train finally stopped at a station. He turned his head and looked at the solemn blond boy who sat beside him.

"We are here, Naruto…" Sai smiled at him but got no response. His smile loosened a little but he still managed to pull it back.

"Let's get down…"

He picked up a fairly small baggage and guided Naruto down the train.

The station was not packed with people since it was not during a busy hour. Though there was still another reason. The town belonged to the quieter category; supposedly the type that was hidden from the eyes of tourists, a place where one would seek for a peaceful life.

That was his purpose. He wanted a place where Naruto could recuperate back to normal without anything that could stir up his past memories-this place would do the job.

Sai stared at the blond boy in front of him.

Naruto was like a zombie with a pair of dull eyes that stared into nothingness. He followed whoever who guided him without his own will. Sai hated that because it was not Naruto.

"_Naruto won't listen to anyone… not without fighting back…"_ Sai thought sadly but he decided to shrug it off. He smiled at the blond.

"Wait here for me. I'll ask for the direction to our new house."

Sadness tinted his smile as he still got no response from the boy.

"_You still won't answer me, eh?"_

Sai placed his baggage down beside Naruto's leg and went over to the information counter.

He wore on his fake smile, "Hello.."

The girl at the information counter paused from her work and looked up. Almost instantly, a slight blush formed on her face.

"_Oh… Hot guy…"_

"Y-yes..? How can I help you, sir?" She stuttered.

"Yes, I would like to have the direction to this area." Sai took out a piece of paper and showed it to her. The girl looked at it for a moment.

"It's very easy and it's near here too. You go out from this station through the west entrance. Then you turn left and head straight. The housing area is around there. It should take you approximately 15 minutes to walk from here but I would suggest that you take a taxi for your convenience." She smiled at him politely.

Sai nodded and smiled, "I see…. Thank you." He turned to leave but the girl stopped him.

"W-wait!"

Sai turned around, "Yeah? Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"I-I was wondering whether I could have your contact number or something… Then maybe we could have breakfast or l-lunch or din-dinner together…" She squeaked as she blushed brightly.

Sai loosened his smile for a moment that was instantly replaced by a mischievous smirk. He leaned with his elbow on the information counter table for support to get closer to the girl.

The girl gulped and her blush deepened. _"Kyaa… He's so close to me!"_

"Take a look there." Sai pointed in Naruto's direction. She stared at the boy with a puzzled frown.

"Do you see him?" He asked, earning a nod as a response.

Then he turned back to her and smiled happily, "He's my boy friend."

As instantly as she blushed, she fainted. Her colleagues quickly rushed to her to check on her as Sai walked away with a smug look on his face but it was soon wiped out and filled with horror. Naruto was nowhere to be found at the place where he last seen him. The only thing left there was his baggage.

"……. Damn…"

XXX

He was staring off into a distance as if there was no soul in him. They say that memories are the soul of our life. If we lose it, we lose our soul. Therefore, there is probably nothing left in the body of the boy called Uzumaki Naruto. It was just an empty shell.

"Wait here for me. I'll ask for the direction to our new house." Sai said with a smile but he just stared at him. He could see disappointment in his eyes but still, he made no response to him.

Then the raven head moved away leaving the blond there alone with his baggage.

After a while, something caught his dulled attention. Without thinking about anything, he followed it and at that very moment, Sai had his back at Naruto. He did not see as Naruto started to stray from the station.

Naruto just followed it as it flew out.

XXX

Sai ran with his eyes scanning wildly for the blond.

"_How could I be so stupid? I should not have let him out of my sight!"_ He mentally scolded himself as he gritted his teeth in anger. He had taken his attention off the blond for just a minute and he had already gone missing.

"_I wonder where did he-…"_ Sai was cut off from his thoughts by a loud banging noise.

"There was an accident!" A girl shouted to her friend in horror.

"I saw a glimpse of it.. It was a blond boy… and it was freaky too! Bloods are all around! I'm going to get a nightmare!" Her friend covered her mouth with a little discomforted look.

"_No one asked you to see it…"_ Sai thought in his heart. _"Wait a minute…"_

He paled. _"Blond…boy..? No… It can't be!"_ He quickly ran over to the accident scene by pushing through the hordes of busybodies that had gathered in just a moment.

"Move!" Sai said as he pushed through.

"Hey! Be careful where you are going!"

"Stop pushing!"

"What do you think you are doing?"

He paid no attention to the angry shouts directed at him as he pushed through. Just when he was about to get closer, a police officer blocked him.

"This place is off limits." He said sternly.

"I need to go in! He might be my friend."

The police officer looked at him with a frown, "Might?"

"I have a friend with the matching description that went missing just now. I need to go in!" Sai repeated as he glared at the police officer.

The police officer stared at him and then he sighed, "Go. If he's not, get out."

Without saying a word, Sai went in and walked closer to the body that lay on the floor with blood splattered all around. He swallowed back his saliva as fear crept into his heart the nearer he got. Cold sweat began to form on his palms with each closing step.

Suddenly, he sighed in relief. He quickly turned around to leave the scene.

"Your friend?" The same police officer asked him as he passed him by.

Sai decided not to answer him but he waved as he walked away, indicating a 'no'.

The police officer smiled and murmured, "Then good for you.."

"_Luckily it wasn't him… but… where is he?"_ Sai looked around from his spot and spotted a park.

"_I wonder if he went there… Worth a try…"_ He began to walk over to the park and entered it.

In the park, he could see children playing happily without a worry in their minds. After all, they were the purest human beings in this tainted world. But still, it is not lasting.

"_Sometimes I wonder how they turn out to be when they grew up…"_

He glanced around for any sign of the blond. Then, at the more secluded part of the park, he saw a bob of blond hair just behind the bushes.

"_There he is…"_ Sai slowly walked over to Naruto.

Naruto was squatting down with his knees hugged to his chest as he stared at something with great interest. The first emotion he had ever given within these few days.

"Naruto?" He called out but Naruto did not look up or anything. He just continued to stare at the plant in front of him.

Sai frowned as he went nearer to see what had caught the boy's attention. He smiled at it. Then he kneeled down on one knee.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" He asked. Even when he knew the blond would not reply, he still had to ask, hoping that he could get Naruto to talk.

There was a moment of short silence between them.

"Butterfly…" Naruto whispered softly.

Sai looked at him in bewilderment. _"Finally…"_ He smiled.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" He asked as he stared at the blue butterfly that was resting on the leaves of a plant. Suddenly a gust of wind came and shook the plant a little, causing the butterfly to fly off again. This time, Naruto did not follow but just stared after it as it flew off into the blue sky, blending in.

"It flew… so… freely…." He murmured hoarsely. Sai looked at him. "I want… to… be.. like it… too…"

"I'm sure you can do it one day." Sai said.

Suddenly, Naruto turned and looked him.

"Are you…. free.. like it too?" Naruto asked.

Sai froze at the question for a moment before he answered back with a smile, "Yes.."

"But… you don't.. look like… you… are free…" He stopped for a moment to swallow his saliva back down his dry throat. "Ar-Aren't… you… tired… of.. smiling.. that… way?" He finished and stared at Sai.

Sai was rendered speechless by Naruto's question. Slowly, he lowered his head, "Maybe you are right… I am not free… It is very tiring to smile when I don't want to…"

"Then.." He stopped for a moment again, "Then don't… smile when… you d-don't.. want to…"

Sai tilted his head up and stared into Naruto's eyes. Then he smiled.

"I won't smile when I don't want to but I want to smile now because you finally talked…"

He pulled Naruto into an embrace. "You finally talked to me…" He whispered hoarsely.

"I'll protect you… So don't go away…"

Naruto nodded a little and murmured softly, "I won't…go.. anywhere… You are… the only… person left to… me…."

Sai looked at the boy that he was hugging, "Naruto…"

"Who.. am I?" Naruto whispered sadly.

-End-

XXX

Sai was staring at the scattered white sheets of paper in front him. He was back in his room to evade the glaring daggers from a certain raven head and also to think of ideas for his advertising work but he ended up in his own world, thinking of the event that played out when he had first reached here.

"_Ar-Aren't… you… tired… of… smiling... that… way?"_

He still remembered the question clearly. It was like Naruto had looked past his mask even with his dull blue orbs.

"I swore to protect you… I can't let him just take you away…" Sai murmured softly.

_Knock! Knock!_

Sai quickly pulled himself up and called, "Come in."

The door creaked open slowly and a head pops in, "Boo!"

"I'm so scared, Naruto." He said with a smile.

Naruto opened the door and came into the room with a sarcastic laugh, "Ha ha! Very funny, Sai. It's not like you even fell for it."

"How can you be sure?" Sai asked with an amused grin.

"Because only idiots would fall for it." Naruto answered simply with a grin as he placed both of his hand behind his head.

"So… Does that mean that you are an idiot to be making such an idiotic attempt at scaring?" Sai asked him with a smug look.

Naruto froze for a moment before exploding with a blush on his face, "I didn't say that! Don't put words into my mouth!"

Sai started to laugh as Naruto's face turned into a deeper shade of red.

"Stop laughing!" Naruto shouted as he stomped out from the room. "If you don't, no dinner for you!" Then he went downstairs.

The laughter ceased. It was not like he really cared whether he ate the dinner or not but he decided to stop since Naruto went down already. No use laughing when the person you were teasing was not around, right?

"_Just like a kid… No wonder Tsunade always calls him a kid…"_

"Dinner is ready! Come down or I'll start without you!" Naruto shouted from downstairs.

Sai arranged his papers and pulled himself up from the chair. Slowly, he made his way downstairs and met a pair of glaring eyes.

"_Isn't he tired at glaring at all?"_ He mentally sighed. _"But I can't just leave them alone."_

He took a sit next to Naruto and smiled at Sasuke.

"_I can't let you hurt him with his past… because I promised to protect him…"_

-End of Remember Me Chapter 3- Butterfly-

Here is the new chapter! Hehehe.. So I guess you know the answer to the question I asked right? Hehehehe… I hope that you all like this and sorry for any mistakes!

I'll run off now.. Please review!


	4. Running away anymore?

**Thanks for Reviewing!!!**

**chibiryuji + Kairi and Cloud +Sirexais + pUppetEEr-NiNja + loveisharmful + Darkest Moon + wally's girlfriend + Syciara-Lynx + FireieGurl + Alchemist Neko-chan + Dark Iasha + x Tommy x S x + freakin'idiot + Kassie Alexis + Guakamori + DancingDragonBlaze + ThEpOwErOfYoUtH + Emeralde + Pysco yaoi fan girl + flippingXoutX669 + Kiba-kun1296 + SetoKaibaLover111 **

**Sorry if I missed anyone out.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Really.. If it does belong to me.. I'll not be studying anymore.. Haha…

* * *

**

**Remember Me Chapter 4- Running away anymore?**

Dinner finished safely with just a few glaring daggers to spice up the atmosphere and some cold sweat from Naruto to cool the place down. It was still considered safe- there was no blood shed.

"Naruto, can you wash the dishes?" Sai asked with his usual smile.

"What? But I thought we agreed that when I cook, you wash and vice versa…"

Sai clasped his hand together, "Please?"

The blond boy frowned and looked at Sasuke for a moment before sighing in defeat. He could never stand firmly whenever Sai flashed him those smiles.

"Okay…" He groaned and started to clean up the place.

"Thank you."

"Next time, it is your turn." Naruto pouted with a slight glare. Sai gave him a nod and went into the kitchen. Sasuke then went near Naruto to help him but Naruto just smiled at him, and shook his head.

"It's okay. I can handle this. You are a guest after all. Have a seat in the living room. I'll talk to you later." Naruto smiled warmly at Sasuke and then carried the bowl off into the kitchen leaving the dark haired boy staring at his back.

"_He would never be that polite to me… Though his smile is warm… He's still not the same Naruto I want to see…"_

Sai came out from the kitchen holding one cup of milk in his hand. He walked past Sasuke and went into the living room. Sasuke just glared at him silently.

Sai placed the cup of milk down and sat on the couch, "No use glaring daggers at me."

"Why did you ignore me just now? I want some explanation here."

Sai stared sideways at Sasuke, "I wasn't ignoring you. Your glaring is too much for me to ignore but there is something I want to talk to you about... Before he knows everything."

"What is it?" The younger boy asked sternly.

"Not now... In just a moment…" Sai brought his finger up to his lips as a 'keep quiet' sign as Naruto emerged from the kitchen with a satisfied smile.

"ALL DONE!"

Sai gave Naruto a smile, "Thank you for your hard work."

"Of course!! Next time will be yours… Hehehe…" Naruto gave him a sheepish smile before turning his head to Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Why are you standing here? Go get a seat." He pulled Sasuke to the couch suddenly, surprising the raven head. "Now sit. Guests aren't supposed to be standing around." He added with a bright smile as he sat down.

XXX

To have Naruto talking to him like this, how long had it been?

Sasuke nodded and sat down. Suddenly, the whole atmosphere turned silent.

Sai was smiling at him like an idiot while Naruto seemed to be thinking about something. Meanwhile, Sasuke just resumed his glaring competition from earlier.

"Erm... Sasuke…?" Naruto called out suddenly.

He dropped his glare instantly and shifted his attention to the blond boy.

"…Yeah?"

"Erm…." He paused and swallowed back some saliva before looking back at Sasuke with a worried frown, "I was wondering… Could you tell me about myself?"

XXX

He was afraid. The knot-tying feelings in his stomach were returning again. Part of him wanted to know about his past but another part of him want to just wanted to let go of it and hide.

"_If I choose the latter one… Isn't it what they call running away?"_

"Sure." Sasuke answered him after hesitating for a moment.

XXX

Naruto nodded silently at Sasuke.

"_I guess here goes nothing…"_

"I'll-…."

"Naruto." Sai cut Sasuke off.

Sasuke immediately glared at Sai. No one cuts in when the great Sasuke is talking. However, Sai just ignored him without getting goose bumps.

"Yeah?" Naruto redirected his attention to Sai.

Sai grabbed the cup of milk that he had placed on the table earlier and handed it to Naruto.

"Have a drink before it gets cold."

The younger boy's jaw dropped open a little.

"What…? You interrupted me from listening just for a cup of milk??? You know how long it took me to gather up all this courage to ask about my past!!!" Naruto shouted angrily with a pout.

XXX

It hurt him a little whenever Naruto shouted angrily at him but it could not be helped. He needed to stop him from remembering his past. He needed to protect him.

"_Might as well play it dramatically…"_

"I'm sorry…. Naruto…" Sai looked away sadly.

Naruto gulped. _"O-kay… I was too harsh on him."_

"Err… Sorry... I didn't mean to be so harsh on you. I'll drink it now." He moved closer to Sai and lowered his head as he tried to get his housemate's attention. "Okay?"

Almost instantly, Sai turned back to him with a smile plastered on his face, as though what had happened a moment ago did not exist at all.

"Here you go."

Naruto stared at him dully. _"I knew it… I was tricked by him again…"_

Sulkily, Naruto grabbed the cup of milk from Sai's hand and drank it till not even a drop was left.

Naruto wiped the remnants of the milk around his mouth with his sleeve, "Done!!"

Sasuke stared at him with a sweat drop, _"I knew that he wasn't so tidy…"_ He froze immediately when Naruto suddenly turned and looked at him after placing the cup back on the table.

"Let's continue!"

Sasuke quickly regained his composure and nodded, "Okay…." His eyes stared lingeringly at the floor as he tried to piece out the whole story to Naruto.

"I'll start with..." Sasuke was about to begin but he was stopped by a soft snoring sound. _"Now what…?"_ He looked up and saw Naruto lying back on the couch with his eyes closed, snoring.

"Wha…? Don't sleep like the dead there when you are asking me to tell you something!!!" Sasuke shouted in disbelief with his finger pointing at Naruto as he stood up.

Instantly, he turned his head towards Sai and glared at him accusingly.

"What did you do to him?"

Sai lifted Naruto up the bridal way and made his way upstairs, "Nothing… Just gave a little bit of sleeping potion."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as his mouth hung open a little, "Why?"

Sai ignored him and continued his way upstairs to Naruto's room, leaving Sasuke.

"_What the hell does he think he's doing??"_ Sasuke dropped himself down the couch angrily.

XXX

Gently, he placed Naruto down on his bed and covered him with the blankets. Naruto moaned a little and shifted as he tried to get into a comfortable position. Sai stared at the younger boy a little before his lips curled into an amused smile.

"Just like a kid…" He turned around and closed the door quietly behind him, whispering "Good night, Naruto." gently.

As if he was out of a barrier, he instantly dropped his smile and made his way downstairs where a fuming Uchiha was sitting down on the couch.

XXX

Sasuke glared at the stairway as he heard footsteps descending from above.

Sai stopped near the couch and gave him a smirk, "Aren't you tired of glaring the whole day?"

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke ignored Sai's question and shot the smirking man another question.

"Impatient, aren't you?" Sai folded his arms with the smirk still plastered on his face.

Sasuke felt sickened by this. It reminded him of someone else who was related to Sai.

"You are sick. Do you know that? You are exactly like your father." Sasuke said, venom seeping in every word.

Just as Sasuke finished his sentence, he found himself staring into an angry pool of black eyes right in front of him.

"Don't ever link me to that man." Sai emphasized each word. He hated being associated to Orochimaru. He hated that man to the core of his soul. They continued the close-up glaring for a little while longer before Sai let go of Sasuke's shirt and walked off to the side.

The atmosphere around them was silent and tense. Sasuke made no attempt to talk as he waited for Sai to open his mouth.

Meanwhile, Sai began to trail his hand across the surface of the cupboard and picked up the photo of Naruto and him. Then, he placed it back down before breaking the silence.

"I… I want to protect him…"

Sasuke turned and looked at him.

Sai too, turned, and bore his eyes into Sasuke's, "Have ever thought of the consequences that will occur if he remembers everything?"

The other boy remained silent. Yeah, it's true. He hasn't thought that far yet. What will happen to Naruto if he remembered the bad part of his past?

Sai put on a small smirk and shook his head, "Can't answer? You never thought that far, did you?"

"Tch…." Sasuke looked away, unable to answer, because he knew that Sai was right.

Sai remained staring at Sasuke, "Have you ever thought that maybe it is he himself who refuses to remember?"

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke shifted his view back to his enemy.

Sai looked down slowly as he thought deeply, "Before I snuck him out of the hospital, he had already forgotten everything…"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he asked in disbelief, "…Wha…?"

"You are the reason he broke down." Sai threw that cruel fact right smack at Sasuke's face without even a second thought-and he was not done yet, "You pushed him away when he needed you… I saw everything so clearly… How stupid I was… I expected you to save him but you didn't. You pushed him to the point of breaking down. You are the cause that made him lose his memories. It's because of you that he does not want to remember anything."

Sai glared coldly at the stunned Uchiha.

"I…" Sasuke trailed off as he gritted his teeth in anger- not at Sai but himself.

"I don't want him to remember until it is inevitable. I want him to live happily for as long as he can. Think about it yourself. I would suggest for you to leave." With that, Sai walked past Sasuke and went upstairs again, locking himself in his own room.

"_I would do anything just to keep you happy, Naruto…Even to the point that I'm called the bad guy. I don't mind at all… As long as you can still smile… It's what kept me alive…"_

XXX

"_You are the one who broke him down."_ Sai's cruel and harsh fact repeated itself endlessly in his mind as he stared at the black screen of the television from his seat.

"_So… He lost his memories because of what happened and not because of Sai… I'm the cause of it…"_ He laid his head back and stared up at the ceiling.

"_Should I really leave him alone for good?"_

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment before his phone started to vibrate.

"…Now what? Who's calling…?" He felt his pocket for his phone till he found it and took it out as he pressed the answer button without even bothering to look at the caller identity.

"Who?" He asked into his phone.

"What 'who'? It's me, Kiba." The caller said in annoyance.

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah? What are you calling me for?"

"Aww... Don't be so cold… You jerk."

Sasuke snorted, "Whatever…"

"As cold as ever, Sasuke."

He was getting annoyed, "What do you want, Kiba? If it's nothing, I'm hanging up. I'm very frustrated here."

"Chill!! Sorry… I just want to know whether you found him yet… I bumped into your brother today… He told me that there was some news on him… Is it true?"

Sasuke remained silence for a moment before answering, "Yeah…."

"Really????? YOU DID?? Where?? When are you guys coming back???" Kiba shouted excitedly into the phone, which caused Sasuke pull it away from his ear in hopes of escaping the risk of going deaf.

"Yeah… But I can't bring him home now… There… are some complications..."

"…. Oh… I see…" Kiba said with a tint of sadness.

Sasuke decided to keep quiet as he waited for Kiba to ask the reason for not bringing Naruto home but instead, it was something else.

"Just try your best to bring him home… After all, his place is here… At Konoha Town. Everyone is waiting for him to return."

Sasuke was surprised by what Kiba had just said but he then smiled, "Yeah… I'll bring him back. That's what I promised you and Neji before leaving."

Kiba chuckled into the receiver, "Thanks pal. I'll wait here for you two."

"Okay… But can you do me a favor first?"

"Yeah?" Kiba asked.

"Don't tell anyone about this. I can't tell you why now, but just don't tell anyone that I have found Naruto, including his mother."

"Sure… No problem." Kiba answered him after a short pause.

"Thanks…" Sasuke muttered softly.

"I'll be going now. See ya soon-I know it it'll be soon. My senses tell me that I'll be seeing you both coming back together."

"Em… Bye."

He hung up and threw the phone onto the couch beside him. Then, he laid back into the same position he was in before the call.

Slowly, the memories of that night began to course through his mind.

"_Yes… I remember every detail very clearly… From the beginning till the end..."_ He closed his eyes for the night.

XXX

He groggily opened his eyes he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Sasuke? Wake up…" Then the blurry figure shook him a little. "Oi... Why are you sleeping here?"

"Huh?" Sasuke rubbed his eyes a little. He took a look around. _"Oh ya… I have found Naruto and am now in his home…"_

"Sasuke?"

He turned to the voice, "Yeah?"

"You okay?" Naruto asked with a slight frown.

"Yeah… Don't worry." The raven head smiled to reassure the blond boy.

"Sorry bout last night. I suddenly got sleepy and forgot to show you to your room… Still... Sai should have done that." Naruto bowed a little.

"Talking bout me?" Sai smiled as he proceeded down the stairs.

Naruto turned over to Sai and stuck his tongue out, "Yeah. Bout your irresponsibility."

"What about it?" Sai gave him a confused look.

"Why didn't you show Sasuke where he was supposed to sleep? He spent the whole night on the couch!"

"Oh... That… Well… Well…. Erm... Aren't you hungry?" Sai asked.

"Don't try to change the topic, Sai. I'm not falling for it anymore." Blue eyes stared at him with determination.

"Erm… Isn't our guest hungry?"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "Oh ya!! I'll go and prepare now." He turned to Sasuke, "Sorry. Will be fast!!" Before Sasuke could stop him, Naruto was already out of sight.

"Phew…." Sai let go of his breath. "He can be very persistent when he wants to…"

"That's Naruto we are talking about." Sasuke joined in.

They turned and looked at each other.

"Not leaving?" Sai gave Sasuke a cold glare.

Sasuke did not reply him immediately. Instead, he went to pick up the same photo that Sai had looked at the night before.

"Sai… I'll never leave him, no matter what you say or happens. If I do, it'll be running away. This time, I won't. I don't want to run or push him away anymore. I'll wait here, to embrace him when he needs me, when everything returns to him. I'll be there for him." Sasuke ended with a confident smile.

-End of Remember Me chapter 4- Running away anymore?-

* * *

There you have it!! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! I was having some writer's block plus my assignments are pilling up on me.. I hope that you all are satisfied with this… sigh Sorry if it's pretty slow now.. Hahaha.. But things shall heat up… soon? Hehehe… As usual, sorry if I made any mistakes in the grammar or spellings. Please review!!!!!!!


	5. End of another’s journey

**Thanks to all these people for reviewing!**

**Emeralde + FMA-lover16 + wally's girlfriend + BlackVampire14 + rianifitria + Crimson Aries + sasukelover911 + Ari Hikari + chibiryuji + PIE IS FILLED WITH AWESOMENESS + Guakamori + Darkest Moon + Syciara-Lynx + otaku22 + pUppetEEr-NiNja + SilverOfTheMoon + loveisharmful + necro omen13

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Muahaha? That is the way I'll laugh everyday if I am really the mangaka of Naruto

* * *

**

**Remember Me Chapter 5- End of another's journey**

With sweat glistening on his forehead, only one thing was on his mind.

"_Is there any place where I can work during my stay here?" _

He had run out of money. The only thing he could afford at the previous town was just a train ticket to this town.

Is searching for a needle in a bunch of hay as hard as what he was trying to do now?

XXX

"I'm sooooo happy, Naruto!!" Tsunade squealed happily.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and stopped his hands from arranging the flowers, turning his head towards Tsunade. "What happened?"

The older lady smiled at him, "All thanks to you bringing Sasuke to work for me, I have gained a lot of customers!!"

Naruto stared out of the shop and snickered. "Heh heh.. Serves him right." He mumbled softly.

Tsunade frowned, "Did you say something, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly and shook his head. "Nope!" He grabbed the bucket of flowers. "I'll put this out."

Just right outside the shop, where all the fresh flowers were being displayed, it was currently crowded with a bunch of girls. However, their attention was not on the flowers but rather on one person.

"Neee.. Sasuke, which flower does you think suits me?"

"How should I take care of it?"

"Do you think that flower matches my pink room wall?"

Sasuke could feel that he was about to reach his limit. He had been working here for just about 3 months and every working day, he was disturbed by almost the same bunch of girls. He folded his arms and an obvious twitch formed on his head, though it went unnoticed by the girls.

"Girls, it's time for Sasuke's break now." Naruto called out as he placed the bucket of flowers down at the empty spot between the flowers. All the girls turned to Naruto and then pouted.

"But Narutoooo… You always say the same thing…."

Naruto smiled warmly at them, "But I am telling the truth. I'll serve you all.. Or am I not enough?" He gave them a puppy look.

The girls shook their head. "Of course not!" Slowly, the crowd changed their target from Sasuke to Naruto.

Sasuke stared at them a while before entering the shop. When he closed the door, he heaved out a sigh.

"Tiring?" The old lady asked.

Sasuke smiled politely at her. "A little.."

She took up a cup of tea and offered it to Sasuke, who gladly accepted it on such a hot day. "Thanks."

The lady quietly sipped her tea and then placed it back on the table. Then, she looked out through the window at Naruto with a gentle smile.

"He's such a good kid, isn't he?"

Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto too.

"Yeah…" He muttered.

"To think he was so dull looking when Sai brought him here 2 years ago.."

Sasuke turned his head back to the old lady, clearly interested.

"How was he at that time?"

"I can still remember it. Among all the people I met, I can feel that he has been through a lot... Probably even more than this old body too." She patted her own body.

Sasuke nodded, "And then?"

"Everyone who saw him that way would probably sympathize with him and treat him specially but my daughter thought that if he were to be treated that way, he might never recover. So she treated him just like a normal person, shouting at him, making him do all kinds of things whenever she comes by to help."

She took her cup of tea and drank it. Then she supported her hand on her lap and continued. "Slowly, Naruto began to smile again. Though it's not really a full one but when you came along, we knew that we'd see it someday." Sasuke eyes widened a little in shock as he stared at the lady's gentle smile.

Sasuke lowered his head with bangs covering his expression, "… I can?"

"Of course you can. He looked happier since you arrived. I'm sure you are able to. Don't give up, Sasuke-kun." The old lady encouraged him.

Sasuke looked up and nodded, "I will." Then he stood up, "I guess I'll go back to work now. Thanks for telling me that, aunty. I really appreciate that." He smiled at her and then went to help Naruto with the customers.

One question lingered on his mind though, when did Naruto get so good at handling girls?

XXX

Sometimes, he wondered why is he not as persistent as he thought he was.

Currently, Naruto was going back to Tsunade's shop after running some errands for her.

"_After just one night, he refused to tell me anything about my past… Did something happen? But I guess that's not surprising at all. I'm the surprising one. I didn't even pester him to tell me…Not even once in these 3 months. It's as if my past isn't important at all… Is it?"_

Naruto sighed. "Should I do something?" He unconsciously said it out aloud which attracted all attention to him. He turned around and gave out an embarrassed laugh before continuing his way out of their sight -fast.

After turning at the corner, he slowed his pace down. Then, a small smile plastered on his face.

"_But life seems more interesting since he arrived... He feels so close. I wonder if we were best friend in the past?"_

XXX

"_I'm hot…"_ He thought in his mind. No matter how tolerant he was towards heat, 3 hours under the sun and almost 6 hours without a drop of water down his throat is definitely pushing his limit. On top of that, he failed to find a job. Seems like no one in this town was willing to hire him because he was a traveler.

"_We wanted permanent worker."_ That was their excuse and turned him away.

"_Hmph… Pathetic excuse…"_

He was about to cross the road to the shops across to try his luck but stopped. For a moment, he spotted something familiar that had just turned around the corner. Without thinking twice, he quickly ran after it. When he turned, he found it. No. He found him.

XXX

"Naruto!" A voice shouted from behind which caused the blond boy to turn around. Once again, he was shocked by a complete stranger who hugged him.

"It's been a long time, Naruto…" The stranger muttered and hugged Naruto tightly.

Naruto widened his eyes in shock.

"_Wha…? Who is this??"_ He frowned for a moment and finally regained his composure.

"Erm.. Okay… I presume that you know me, right?" Naruto said. This made the figure pull away and look at him in confusion.

"I know that it might be confusing but I actually have amnesia.. Therefore, I don't remember you even if I did know you.." He trailed off.

Naruto felt bad. The person in front of him seemed as if he had just received a huge blow of shock from the news he had just told him. Suddenly, he thought of Sasuke.

"_Maybe Sasuke knows him… Wise not to ask or trust him now."_

"Erm.. Do you want to follow me back? You looked tired. Maybe we can do some explaining later?" Naruto offered to the stranger.

The stranger nodded. Naruto smiled at him. "Good."

They began their walk back to the shop in silence because neither of them knew what to say.

XXX

Sasuke folded his arms as he leaned against the hard wood of the door. Naruto had been gone for more than an hour already and yet, he was still not back yet.

"_What is that idiot dawdling about for? It's been more than an hour."_

Perhaps it was because of what happened before, he felt worried when Naruto had to run errands alone. He was afraid that Naruto would never return once he let him out of his sight. He did not want it to happen again. Not while he was still alive.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Naruto called out and broke him out of his thoughts.

Sasuke turned to him and said with a stoic expression. "Nothing. You took so long just to run an errand that I almost believed you were lost."

"What do you think I am? A three year old kid?" Blue eyes eyed him furiously.

Sasuke smiled at him, "Yeah."

Naruto glared at him for a moment before suddenly remembering the person who had followed him back.

"Ah! I forgot." He turned around and found the stranger glaring in his way furiously.

"Erm.. Are you okay?" Naruto asked his newfound friend.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The stranger hissed with anger.

Sasuke stared at the red head calmly. "Gaara.."

"Oh.. You both know each other? Great, that means I know you too, right?" Naruto asked the red head boy but was ignored by the angered Gaara.

Slowly, Gaara made his way towards Sasuke and held up his fist in an attempt to punch Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at it. Almost instantly like a reflex, he went up in front of Sasuke to shield him.

Naruto shut his eyes, waiting for the punch to come but it never did. Instead, he heard a loud 'thump' of something hitting the wooden door. Slowly, he opened one side of his eyelids and found Gaara's fist connected to the door with his head lowered, making Naruto unable to see his expression.

Naruto cocked his head sideways, _"What should I do…? Maybe I should try to get his attention… It seems like his name is Gaara."_ He swallowed his saliva back, "Err.. Are you okay, Gaara?"

The blond boy waited for a reply but all that greeted him was just silence. He let out a silent sigh.

Suddenly Gaara whispered hoarsely as if he was trying to control himself from crying, "Why…?"

Naruto looked at him with a confused expression, "Why?"

"Why do you always do that? Always protecting someone…" Gaara looked up and stared into those blue eyes sadly.

"Tch!" He turned around and ran off.

Naruto wanted to chase after Gaara but Sasuke stopped him by pulling him back.

"Wait."

"Why? He looked bad. If we don't chase after him, who knows what might happen to him!" Naruto started to panic.

Sasuke smiled and tapped his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll go after him." He went back into the shop and took off his apron. Then, he went to his bag pack and took out a letter.

Before going off in the direction where Gaara went, he reassured Naruto that everything was okay.

"I'll be back soon. Take care of the shop, Tsunade is not around." He winked at Naruto and went off.

Naruto frowned worriedly, _"Why did Gaara try to punch Sasuke? Did something bad happen before? Another thing… Why did I try to protect Sasuke from the punch just now? That incident feels familiar too.."_

Suddenly, he felt a piercing pain at his head that made him drop to his knees, panting hard.

"Ouch… It hurts…"

The door opened and Tsunade's mother came out. "Naruto? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Naruto turned his head and smiled at her, "Yeah. Just dropped something. Don't worry."

The old lady did not seem to be convinced but she decided not to enquire further. "Okay… I need your help with something."

Naruto stood up and dusted his pants. "Sure, coming right up!"

XXX

It was a fine day but definitely not for Gaara.

"_He's just right in front of me… But he doesn't even remember me. What happened to you, Naruto?"_

"It was due to his mental state." A familiar voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Gaara stood up and glared at the intruder, "Uchiha…"

"It's been a long time." Sasuke said solemnly.

"Why is he with you? What happened to him?"

Sasuke held out an envelope. "Before I tell you anything, I think it's best you read this letter. I've been carrying it with me since I thought that we might meet during our search for him."

Gaara stared at the letter for a moment before he hesitantly took it. The envelope had signs of being folded into half and on it was his name. He recognized the writing.

"Naruto…?" His muttered softly.

"Yes.. It was written before he was kidnapped. I found the letter when I was going through his stuff."

Gaara nodded and took the letter out from the envelope. He began reading what he was supposed to have read 2 years ago.

-End of Remember Me chapter 5- End of another's journey.-

I know it's a cliffie.. But don't kill me. I'll try to update soon so that you get to know what's in the letter and on what will happen next. Oh ya… The old lady is Tsunade's mother.. She is the owner of the shops but slowly, Tsunade starts to take over it recently. So basically, she is boss now on. That's all. Hehehe.. I noticed.. Each time I write a new chapter, I often need to rewrite it a few times since I was not satisfied with it.. Hehe… Well.. Hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter as well. Sorry for the late update and also if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please review!!!

Oh ya.. I posted a new story. You can try reading it and leave me a review. It's called Forbidden Reincarnation. Thanks!!!!


	6. A Letter kept for 2 years

**Thanks to all these people who reviewed. Kekeke…**

**necro omen13 + chibiryuji + Syciara-Lynx + SilverOfTheMoon + Kairi and Cloud + FireieGurl + Emeralde + loveisharmful + Darkest Moon + sasukelover911 + pUpptEEr-NiNja + just me + Guakamori + Aisu Tenshi

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: sniffled Do I need to take exam or study if it does belong to me? Hell no.

* * *

**

**Remember Me Chapter 6- A letter kept for 2 years**

_Dear Gaara,_

_Sorry that I never told you anything and left… Forgive me, okay? I'm really glad to you have as my brother. You helped me through those years. If not, I don't think I could have even survived that long. Thanks, ne. _

_Though I know I promised to tell you if anything happens to me but sorry… Not this time. Heh heh… If you come after me, it will just endanger you. I'm not that stupid Gaara. I wouldn't risk that. You are just as important as mother and Sasuke are to me. But there is something I need you to help me with… One last request from me, your brother, okay?_

_Take care of mother for me. I know we found each other just half a year ago and now, I'm already away from her. She might not be able to handle it well. So, please, on my behalf, stay with her till she forgets me. I'm sorry to be causing you trouble. Thanks for everything and also for the time in Slums Town. You've saved me so many times that I don't even know how to repay you. Hehe.. So.. Just live a happy life without me. That should be enough. Anyway, I'll just end here._

_Good Bye, Brother.._

_Naruto_

XXX

He clenched the letter tightly.

"_Why did I leave before reading this letter…?"_ Gaara felt a deep pain in his heart as if something had stabbed it. A deep one.

"_Idiot.. I don't need a life without you… You are closer to me than even my relatives. How could you say such things?'_

Sasuke walked closer to Gaara. "Done?"

The redhead nodded silently with a solemn face.

"I found it after going through his diaries…" Sasuke muttered softly.

"Diaries?" Gaara stared at him with a frown.

"Yeah… It was well hidden behind his books. I only found it when I was packing his stuff. Everything about his life is in there."

Gaara swallowed back his saliva and lowered his head.

"It started from when I met him till that day's event. All written down with tears and happiness. We couldn't see what was behind those fake masks that he wore. I couldn't see it…" Sasuke trailed off.

They remained silent for a moment, which seemed like forever to Sasuke.

Finally, Gaara opened his mouth. "What happened to him now?"

Sasuke licked his dry lips before he answered. "Seems like what happened that night put a shock through his mental state.. He lost his memories and Sai decided to take him away.."

Gaara's head shot up suddenly, "He what!?"

"Sai is the one who took him here." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Fury surged through Gaara's body. He was about to storm off to look for Sai when Sasuke stopped him.

"Do you even know where he is now?" Sasuke asked.

The redhead was stunned for a moment. Then he stumbled back a few steps and looked away, defeated.

Sasuke sighed. "I know you are angry. I too, wanted to kill him when I first found out but I have thought it over. He was only trying to protect Naruto that way."

"Protect? We can do better than him. You know how we all suffered when we found that he was gone!" Gaara screamed, unable to control his anger.

"But have you thought of the consequences if Naruto _does_ remember everything? Would he still be smiling like now?"

Gaara's eyes widens in realization. "…Tch!"

"Right now, I'm trying to regain his trust and at the same time I want to return his memories as well. He trusted you a lot before, Gaara. I need your help." Sasuke stared into Gaara's eyes. "If beating me up or whatever could lash your anger out, do it. I just need your help in this."

Slowly, Gaara nodded. "I will… But not because you begged me or I forgave you; it's because I just want my brother back."

Sasuke smirked in victory. "As you say, Gaara. This is the last time I'll beg you though."

They glared intensely at each other before Sasuke shook it off and began to walk back.

"He's waiting. Let's go."

Gaara picked up his bag which had been dumped on the floor earlier and followed Sasuke with a small smile of success.

Though it would still be some time before he accomplished his mission to bring Naruto home, he had accomplished parts it. He had found his brother.

XXX

He was unconsciously twisting the formerly wet cloth over and over again.

"_Why is Sasuke so late? Did something happen?"_

Naruto stopped and frowned. "Maybe he couldn't catch up with him and something happened." He muttered softly.

"Naruto." Tsunade called out to him from behind but to her surprise, Naruto ignored her. She glared at him and walked over to him. "NARUTO!"

Naruto jumped and dropped the cloth. He turned around with an irritated look. "That scared me, aunty."

Tsunade gave him a smile with an obvious twitch on her head. "Naruto, I asked you to wipe the window but you spent 15 minutes twisting the cloth as if trying to dry it completely and to top it off, you called me aunty!"

Naruto laughed sheepishly, "Well… I err.. was trying to make sure that there is not even a drop of water on the window later. Hehe…"

His boss mouth formed an 'o' as if faking an understanding look. "I see.. Then what about the aunty thing, Naruto?" She smiled at Naruto.

"Oh! That was just something that came out fast. I thought you were some older customer." He replied curtly. Naruto snickered in his heart. He definitely could get out of this now.

"No wonder. How bad of me to misunderstand you, Naruto." Tsunade said with the same smile still plastered on her face.

"Yeah yeah!" Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Very well. Then as a 'reward' for you, please re-wipe all the windows again. This time, include the decorations too."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as his jaw dropped slightly. "Wha…?"

"You've heard me Naruto. Wipe the outside too." She turned around and went back to her work.

He pouted slightly before picking up the bucket of water and cloth from the floor and went out.

"Damn.. I should be more careful with my words around her. Now where the heck is Sasuke? I've been doing all the jobs alone!" He took a look around as he mumbled to himself.

"Hey."

Naruto turned around with a glare. "WHAT?!"

"Chill, dobe. It's me." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"For the umpteenth times, stop calling me that!" The blond boy shouted furiously. Suddenly, he managed to look past Sasuke and saw Gaara standing behind him.

"Gaara!" He shouted happily. "I'm glad you are all right!"

Gaara was stunned for a moment. This was the first time that Naruto ever acted like this in front of him. So carefree and happy.

"_Maybe losing his memories is not a bad thing after all…"_ He lowered his head as his mouth curled into an amused smile, _"But this isn't what I'm supposed to think…"_

Gaara looked at Naruto and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Naruto."

Slowly, Naruto's face brightened up into a warm smile. "Nice to meet you too, Gaara!" He took Gaara's hand and shook it.

_Flash Back_

"_May I sit here?" _

"_Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!"_

_The person's mouth curled into a small smile, "I'm Gaara."_

_End of Flash Back._

Naruto's eyes widened, _"Another one…?"_

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out with concern clear in his tone.

Blue eyes regained back its composure. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You spaced out for a moment." The raven head asked.

Naruto decided not to make Sasuke worry for him, so he put on his biggest smile. "Nah, I'm fine! Now, let's get back to work before Tsunade kills us."

Hastily, he began to wipe the window with the cloth that he had been holding for sometime while Gaara and Sasuke eyed him worriedly before deciding to let it go.

"Come with me. You need some rest." Sasuke told Gaara and went into the shop. Gaara took one last glance at Naruto before following Sasuke quietly.

Once both of them were inside, away from viewing him, he slowed down on his work with a frown, _"Why do I always get a flashback like that? Are my memories coming back? It seems like I really know Gaara… I wonder what our relationship is like since he went searching for me like what Sasuke did. Should I ask him? Will he tell me?"_

XXX

Maybe he was just overly sensitive. Probably, that would explain the reason for the murderous aura between Sai and Gaara that he had been feeling since he reached home.

Slowly, he made his way outside the kitchen as cold sweat began to form around his forehead from the oppressing auras. Gaara was seated across Sai with an obvious glare as Sai tried to counterattack.

"Erm… The food is ready." Naruto said politely.

Sai broke the glare and turned to him with his usual smile. "Really? What do we have today?"

"Oh, its Chinese food since Sasuke's the one cooking today." The blond smiled brightly.

"Not bad. Did he wear the only frilly apron?" Sai asked in a rather serious tone.

"I heard that Sai." Sasuke answered as he brought the last plate of food out.

Sai took a glance at Sasuke before looking back at Naruto, smirking. "Too bad. I brought that especially for him."

"I burned it." Another monotone answer from Sasuke as he sat down at his place.

"…. Geez.. You both sounded like husband and wife flirting with each other." Naruto mumbled as he made his way to the dining table with Gaara behind him.

"Naruto… Say that again and you won't have dinner tonight." Sai and Sasuke said at the same time, which ended with them glaring at each other.

"See. How matching." Naruto snickered.

Simultaneously, Sasuke took away his chopsticks while Sai took his bowl of rice, making Naruto's eyes widen with shock.

"Nooo! I'll stop it. Please give me back my food." He gave them puppy eyes. The two raven heads sweat dropped. Guess they have gotten too lenient with him lately. Slowly, they placed the stuff back at the original place and started their dinner.

XXX

"_Maybe I was a little late…"_ Gaara thought as he stared into the black screen of the television.

It was just right after dinner. Sai went back to his room to finish up his stuff while Naruto was washing the dishes and Sasuke showered. He could hear the sound of water running along with sounds of porcelain plates and bowl clinking.

Again, Gaara fell into his own world. "_I don't seem to fit in here. Maybe I should just go home and take care of Naruto's mom like he asked me to."_ He sighed aloud in frustration.

"You seem to have lots of stuff to think." A voice interrupted him. He turned his head and was met with a pair of warm blue eyes.

"Naruto…" Gaara whispered.

The blond boy smiled at him and set two cups of drinks he had been earlier been holding down on the coffee table. Then, he sat down beside Gaara.

Gaara turned his green orbs away as he wondered how he should act with Naruto now.

"Gaara. Can you tell me how we met?" Naruto asked softly in a voice that was barely audible.

Sasuke, who had just finished taking his shower, caught that almost whispered question.

He hid in the obscured corner of the stairway as he strained his ears, listening to the conversation.

"_Are you going to tell him everything?"_ The Uchiha frowned as he eyed the redhead worriedly.

If Naruto finds out about his life in Slums Town, what will happen?

-End Of Remember Me Chapter 6- A Letter kept for 2 years-

Here is the new chapter.. I see another cliffie.. Haha.. Nope, it's just your imagination (whistles and look away). Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.. So.. I guess I might disappear for weeks again.. Heck.. I hate exams.. Wish me luck.. (dies) Please review!


	7. A Lie?

**Many thanks to all these people for reviewing!**

**chibiryuji + Doe-McG + Aisu Tenshi + Kairi and Cloud + sasukelover911 + dead edged blade + Harleymotor + Guakamori + Darkest Moon + Syciara-Lynx + ****Crimson Aries + Emeralde + just me + SilverOfTheMoon + taboo 09

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: (sigh) If I'm that great…

* * *

**

**Remember Me Chapter 7- A lie?**

"How did I meet you?" Naruto asked with a tint of blush on his face. _"Heck.. Why am I getting embarrassed over this?"_

Instantly, Gaara turned his head back to Naruto with slight surprise written on his face. After a minute or two, Naruto decided to give up, as Gaara did not answer him.

"Well.. It's not really that important though." Blond head shook a little as he laughed sheepishly.

"We met when you transferred into my school a few years ago."

Naruto asked with clear interest on his face, "I transferred? Did I tell you why or anything?"

Gaara nodded slowly, "Yeah.. You transferred because of your fa-.."

* * *

A Tale of the Past

His eyes widened in shock as he stared at the scene in front of him. What his mind registered was that Naruto was about to be raped.

"What do you think you are doing?" Gaara shouted as he glared at all of them.

"Nothing.. Just having a little fun. Would you like to join in, Gaara?" Rai smirked as he licked his lips.

At that moment, he could feel his blood boiling. Without thinking twice, he charged towards them and knocked them down unconscious. Slowly, he made his way over to Naruto, who was whimpering on the floor.

"Naruto.. We have to go before they wake up. Wear your clothes, okay?" Gaara said softly as he was afraid of frightening the blond boy. He looked so fragile now. So different from the first time he met him.

Naruto nodded silently and picked up his clothes quickly to get it back on him. The red head decided to turn around to give the boy some privacy. After a while, they were out of the filthy toilet and heading back to class.

Just before entering the class, Gaara felt a tug at the hem of his shirt. He spun around and saw Naruto with his head down, expression clearly unreadable.

"Thanks." Naruto muttered softly and entered the classroom leaving Gaara stunned.

Somehow, he felt happy because this was the first time he ever tried to protect someone.

"_Weird feeling…"_ He shrugged it off and entered.

End

* * *

"Gaara?" Naruto called out after the red head spaced out for a few minutes.

Gaara shook his head and looked at Naruto, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You stopped in the middle of your sentence." Naruto asked worriedly.

"Ah… I'm okay." Gaara smiled a little to reassure Naruto.

The blond boy shook his head a little and heaved a silent sigh, "And so what happened next?"

"You…." Gaara hesitated.

"Gaara?" Naruto called out after he went silent for a moment.

Gaara licked his lips and swallowed back his saliva, _"Guess this should do."_

"You moved and got transferred to my school when your _dad_ got a new job opportunity there."

Naruto nodded, "I see.. Then what about my mother? I thought Sasuke said I have a mother back in this town called Konoha?"

The red head was stumped, _"Okay.. I didn't think of that…"_

"Erm.. It was…was" Gaara stuttered.

Sasuke, who was hiding at the side, smirked to himself, _"Gaara never stutters."_

He stood up and continued his way down, "Your mother and father divorced. So, you followed your dad. Then when you were around 17 years old, you went back and lived with your mother. Case close. Now get your ass to the bathroom and shower, you dirty pig. Quit disturbing Gaara. He's tired."

Naruto shot the raven head a pout and a glare, which was easily dismissed by Sasuke. Then he turned back to Gaara and smiled at him, "I guess that's all.. Sorry to be disturbing ya! I guess I'll go and take my bath before Sasuke starts to mumble like an old lady."

He winked at Gaara and scooted off, ignoring the glare cast by Sasuke.

"Still like a kid." Gaara said with a sweat drop.

"He won't change, it seems." Sasuke added as he dropped himself beside Gaara.

Things seemed like they could never go on between them both either. They just sat there in silence.

"Have you ever thought of what will happen if he knew we lied?" Gaara asked, never turning to look at Sasuke.

"I was only trying to help you. He wouldn't have given up so easily if I hadn't made up that lie. I have already refused to tell him anymore than just about his mother. He will suspect something if you refused to tell too." The raven head explained.

"But-.." Gaara was about to protest but stopped when Naruto suddenly popped out from the stairs.

"Nee neee!"

The two stared at him with surprise and shock written on their face, "Yeah?" They asked at the same time.

"I kind of wondered about something. Where is my dad now?"

They stoned for a moment before Sasuke quickly regained his composure and answered, "In Slums Town."

Naruto nodded and smiled, "Okay! Thanks! Later" He went back upstairs to the bathroom.

After the two boys heard the door locking, they heaved out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god he didn't hear that." Sasuke said lowly.

"Yeah…" Gaara nodded at him.

"Well… If you want to protest about it, it wasn't really a lie after all. It was partially true and the last one _is_ true."

Gaara could not stop himself from smirking though he knew he should not, "Yeah. He is in Slums Town. Six feet under, you mean?"

They stared at each other before breaking out in laughter.

"I never knew you could joke, Gaara." Sasuke said after he calmed down.

The red head smirked, "Though it's not something to be joke about…"

Sasuke lose his smirk and went quiet, "Yeah…"

"I still hate that bastard though. He's the cause of everything." Gaara added solemnly.

XXX

"_Everything was a lie?"_ Naruto thought as he slid down onto the floor and sat under the running water. He was still fully clothed as the water drenched him, yet he made no attempt to remove his clothing.

Slowly, he leaned his head backwards and the showerhead came into view. He stared at it as the water hit his face and trickled down.

"_What is it of my past that I shouldn't know?" _He closed his eyes tiredly.

He wondered to himself; whom should he believe? Was he alone after all?

XXX

He frowned at the stack of papers in front of him. He was supposed to figure out how the advertising should be done but to his dismay; no inspiration was in his head now. Sai had bigger problems now.

_Flash Back_

_He wanted to get a drink since it had been some time working on his latest assignment but when he opened the door, he saw Naruto hiding at the staircase with a sad look on his face._

_Sai quickly closed his door; leaving a slight creak to listen to the conversation._

_He could hear Gaara asking, "..-ever thought of what will happen if he knew we lied?" _

_Then the next person whom he presumed was Sasuke answered, _"_I was only trying to help you. He wouldn't have given up so easily if I hadn't made up that lie. I have already refused to tell him anymore than just about his mother. He will suspect something if you refused to tell too." _

_Then he saw Naruto pulled his face into a small smile and jumped down the staircase, "Nee neee!"_

_That was where Sai left off. He closed the door and returned to his desk._

_End of Flash Back_

"_He heard everything… Now what will you do, Uchiha? Can you still regain back his trust?"_ Sai smirked a little but soon, it faded into a worried frown.

"_Will everything be alright with you, Naruto? _

XXX

Sai whistled as he cooked the last pancake till it was a golden color. Then when everything was done, he took it out and placed four glasses next to the plates on the four sides of the table.

"Done." The raven head smiled happily.

"Seems like the frilly apron suits you more." Sasuke mocked to get back for last night.

Sai glared at him for a moment before he sat down at his place.

"Where's Naruto?" Sai asked.

"Probably still sleeping. I'll get him." Sasuke answered. He was about to make his way upstairs before Gaara stopped him.

"Let me go.." The red head muttered softly. Sasuke stared at him for a moment before nodding and went back to the dining table.

XXX

Slowly, Gaara made his way upstairs. How long had he not done this?

Ever since he moved to Konoha Town with Naruto, he always woke him up for breakfast because the blond just would not get up on his own.

Though it was not like Gaara to reminisce back his past but he could not help it. He could never forget about his past with Naruto. It made him feel more alive than ever. More than those anger controlled years he had lived.

He knocked the door softly but received no response. He tried a few more times but he received the same result, so he decided to try the turn the knob. To his surprise, it was locked.

He frowned, _"Did something happen to him?"_

Quickly he turned back downstairs.

XXX

Sai was whistling happily as he spread the butter on the pancakes for Naruto, which caused the raven head to get more and more irritated.

"Can you stop whistling?" Sasuke shot Sai a glare. It happened almost everyday. Sometimes the Uchiha wondered how Sai could actually stay so happy in the morning. For someone who was not a morning person, he preferred a much quieter morning, especially when the noise was made by Sai.

The older raven head just stared at him for a moment before turning back to the pancakes and started to whistle again.

Sasuke clenched his fist, _"I really hope I can chop him into pieces now. If it wasn't because of Naruto.. "_

Suddenly, the whistling stopped, breaking Sasuke out of his thoughts. He turned to Sai and then turned his head towards the direction where Sai was staring.

"Gaara? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"Naruto…. He didn't answer my knocking. And his door…it's locked…"

Sai quickly stood up and went upstairs to his room while Sasuke and Gaara followed him. He retrieved a bunch of keys from his room and opened the door to Naruto's room.

He took a seat on Naruto's bed and stared gently at the sleeping boy who was curled up in a fetal position. Then, he brought his hand to the blond boy's forehead before turning to Sasuke and Gaara.

"He's having a fever."

-End of Remember Me Chapter 7- A lie?-

* * *

Yeah.. I know it's kind of short but I just want things to end there at the moment.. I do have something in mind for the next chapter.. Sorry for the late update.. I hope this chapter satisfy you all again. . Sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Please review and I'll see ya in the next chapter. Till then


	8. No past will leave you alone

**Thanks for reviewing!!!!**

**Syciara-Lynx + Kairi and Cloud + DancingDragonBlaze + Darkest Moon + Crimson Aries + BlackVampire14 + organizedchaos2006 + taboo 09 + Guakamori + Niver + silversnow10 + MoMunk + sasukelover911 + justme + Piggy Kun

* * *

****Disclaimer: Heck.. Naruto belong to yours truly.. NOT!

* * *

****Remember Me Chapter 8 – No past will leave you alone.**

_He felt lonely. No one was around him. Everything was dark and cold. Every step he took felt cold but finally, he came to a stop. He had given up. No matter where or how far he went, there was no one. He felt afraid. Where was everyone?_

_**I love you, Naruto.**_

_A voice suddenly rang in his head. It sounded so familiar but it was nothing like the one he loved. The voice haunted him. He felt pain in his heart but yet, he mourned because he felt that it was dear to him. Who?_

"_No! Stay away." Naruto covered his ears in desperation. He wanted to get away from this dark space that separated him from the reality. He knelt down and closed his eyes tightly._

_**No matter what, you'll always come back to me. I'm your father. The only one who could give you any love…**_

"_It hurts. Don't say it. Don't say those words anymore!" Tears were on the verge of spilling. He knew that the voice was in his head and that it's useless to cover his ears but he left them there. Just a little comfort, with hope that it would stop._

_**You need me. You know that... l love you to death.**_

"_STOP!!" _

_**Naruto!**_

_The blond boy slowly dropped his hands and opened his eyes. Still there was no one. _

_**Naruto!**_

_The same voice called for him again. It was not the same one as before. This voice made him feel secure. He looked around again for the voice. It was not calling out to him through his head. It was from somewhere…but where?_

_Naruto stood up and took a step forward in search for that voice. Just when he wanted to go on, something pulled him and he fell onto his back. His eyes widened in panic. What could have pulled him back?_

_**Naruto.**_

_The voice called out again. He struggled hard to break free but he was pinned harder onto the floor; so much so that it hurt him. He looked around frantically for someone to save him._

"_Please.. Anyone!" He shouted in panic. Suddenly, someone seemed to hold out a hand to him. _

_He tried his best to break free to grab the hand._

_It could save him. _

_It will._

_But within a moment, the hand was gone and replaced by a maniac look of a man with long hair and golden eyes laughing at him while pinning him harder._

"_You won't escape." The man said with a sadistic smirk. _

_Naruto shook his head in fear while whispering 'No' over and over again._

"_You are tainted." The man hovered closer to his face and nipped his earlobe. _

_The blond boy closed his widened eyes tightly and pushes his own body up, hoping to push the man away from him._

XXX

Naruto jerked his body up from the bed with his eyes widened in shock. Then he took a look around his surroundings as he panted hard. He sighed in relief.

"_I'm in my room… Not anywhere else. I'm safe... Am I?"_

"Naruto?" A worried voice called out to him. He turned to the side and found Sasuke with a worried frown plastered on his face.

The blond boy licked his dry lips and swallowed back his saliva. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You were wailing and screaming in your sleep..."

Naruto smiled a little and look down, "I did? Sorry. Was just having a nightmare. That's all."

Sasuke nodded his head and decided not to enquire further. "Do you need a change of clothes?"

The blond boy touched his own body and finally noticed that he had been sweating quite a lot.

"I didn't notice this…" He muttered. Suddenly he sneezed.

Sasuke smirked, "I'll get you a change of clothes." The raven head went to Naruto's closet and got a T-shirt, passing it to Naruto.

"Thanks." The sick boy smiled sheepishly. Without thinking twice, he took off his wet shirt and replaced with the clean and dry one. Then he stared at Sasuke who was staring at the floor with a small blush.

"What are you blushing for?" Naruto asked innocently.

"No-nothing!" Sasuke mentally cursed himself. How could he stutter in front of someone?

Blue eyes eyed him suspiciously, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Now get back to rest. I'll bring up your porridge!" Sasuke stomped out from the room as quickly as possible, leaving the blond boy snickering behind him.

When the raven head was out of the room, blue eyes turned glassy. He muttered "Father…?" softly.

"_Why is he haunting me? Why do I feel scared of him? Isn't he my father?"_ Then yesterday's event stroked through his thoughts.

"_A lie… Which is real? Which is a lie? Who can tell me? Is everything around me genuine?"_ He thought bitterly.

"Dobe." Sasuke broke Naruto out from his thoughts. Instantly Naruto erased the look he had on his face earlier and looked up.

"Yeah?" He blinked innocently.

"Your porridge." Sasuke held the bowl of porridge near Naruto with both hands.

Naruto took the bowl of porridge into his hand and smiled, "Thanks."

The Uchiha nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Do you need me to feed you?"

The blond boy gave him a confused look. "What!? Of course not! I can feed myself perfectly fine. I'm not some sick and weak guy here!" He retorted.

"But you ARE sick." Came a nonchalant answer from Sasuke.

"…." Suddenly, Naruto sneezed again.

"…" Sasuke stared at Naruto smugly.

"… Okay okay. I admit it! I am sick." Naruto sighed in defeat.

Sasuke grinned, "I guess the phrase 'Only an idiot would get sick during summer' is true"

Naruto glared at Sasuke wholeheartedly before shouting, "I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

Sasuke chuckled. _"One thing would never change about him…"_

"And stop laughing!"

"My… How hyper. All healed, Naru-chan?" A voice cut Sasuke's laughter off. Sasuke glared at the door where the voice came from.

"Sai!" Naruto grinned.

"Feeling better?"

"As good as ever!" Then the blond boy looked around, "Where's Gaara?"

"Here." Gaara stepped into the room quietly.

Naruto smiled at Gaara as he ruffled his blond hair. "Sorry to be getting sick the next day. Actually, I wanted to show you around the town today."

Gaara shook his head softly. "It's okay. I understand. Besides, I… I want to stay here. You don't mind?" Emerald eyes stared into the blue ones with a little hope.

With a bright smile, he replied, "Of course I don't mind."

XXX

His eyes fluttered open and stared up the ceiling sadly, _"Another dream…"_ Then he took a look at his surrounding and found out that it was already night.

Naruto brought his hand up to his forehead. "Seems like it's not burning anymore…" He muttered.

He sighed, _"Gaara is going to stay with us from now on… Is it a good choice to keep them by my side? Everything was going on fine when I was living with Sai. Everyday was boring but it was peaceful. Now I feel as if I'm living in another world. They refuse to tell me anything… What they did tell me could be a lie… Should I place my trust in them that they'll never hurt me?"_

He frowned with a pained expression but soon wiped it off when a knock at the door broke him out from his thoughts.

"Come in." He answered with a hoarse voice, as he had not talk for a few hours.

The door opened and revealed a red head that entered quietly. Then he headed over to Naruto's side and felt his forehead.

"Seems like you are healed." He spoke after awhile.

Naruto stared at him dumbfounded before breaking into laughter." Are you always like this?"

Gaara stared at him in bewilderment. "Like what?"

"So silent and unpredictable." Naruto grinned.

Gaara looked down with a tint of blush. "… I think so."

"Hey! You are blushing!" Naruto smirked.

The red head silently glared at Naruto.

Naruto gulped and place on a sheepish smile. "Hahaha… I didn't say a thing."

Gaara smirked. "Then get your body down. Dinner is ready."

"Okie dokie." Naruto replied.

Just before Gaara closed the door behind him, he deliberately switched the room light on, receiving a shout from Naruto in return.

"GAARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The red head smirked as he made his way downstairs.

In the room, Naruto was rubbing his eyes with clear dismay.

"Stupid idiot… My eyes hurt…" Slowly he opened his eyes to adjust to the light as tears filled the side of his blue eyes.

Suddenly, he spaced out for a moment before smiling. "I guess I'll let things flow."

XXX

Two months later at Tsuna Hana Flower Shop.

"I love you so much Naruto!!!!" Tsunade said as she hugged Naruto tightly.

"I'm dying Tsunade…" Naruto said in suffocation.

The boss quickly let go of her employee and smiled apologetically. "Oops… Sorry."

"You are forgiven…" Naruto said as he massaged his neck. "Now…why do you love me so much?"

"Oh! Thanks to you, I managed to get two hot looking guys working for me! My sales increased a lot!" She pointed at the hoard of customers around the irritated Gaara and Sasuke.

Naruto mentally sweat-dropped and silently prayed for their safety.

Then he turned around with a big grin."That's great! Then I can get a pay raise!"

Tsunade stared at Naruto. "You know... Another thing. You are sooo cute, Naruto. Now, get moving to do your work."

"No pay rise?" The blond boy stared at Tsunade sadly with a little hope in his eyes. At that instant, she felt a headache coming.

The older lady stared at Naruto for a moment before sighing. "I'll think about it.."

Naruto turned around and clenched his fist upward while mouthing a 'yes!' excitedly

"Are you willing to get working now, Naruto?" Tsunade said with annoyance. She had fallen into Naruto's trap again.

Naruto turned around and gave her a salute, "Yes, ma'am!" before moving off to continue his work.

After a while, he noticed that he was missing something that made him take a look around.

"_Oh ya! I forgot to buy wrappers."_

He went into the back room and took his wallet. As he passed by the counter, he told Tsunade that he would be going out to buy something before leaving.

Naruto smirked as he walked pass the hoard of customers surrounding his two friends.

Sasuke who noticed Naruto walking off called out to him, "Where are you going?"

"Buying something. Will be back soon." Naruto answered without turning back.

It took him about 15 minutes to walk to the craft shop located at the other end of another street. After getting what he wanted, he began to head back to his work place.

"_Lets see.. Is there anything else that I forgot?"_ As he was lost in his thoughts, he did not notice that a man was walking towards him with a bright smile as if he found something treasured.

Suddenly, the man hugged Naruto.

"_What…? Not again… Who is this this time? My granddad?"_ "Erm.. Do I know you, sir?"

"Naruto…" The man whispered as he hugged Naruto tighter. The blond boy began to feel more uncomfortable; he struggled to push the man away.

"Errr.. Yeah?" He asked with a frown.

"I missed you so much. Ever since you quit from working at Orochimaru's place, I felt so empty."

"Orochimaru…?" He muttered with a frown.

"How I long to hug you and kiss you… To be in you… I missed it." The man said as he brushed his lips softly at Naruto's neck.

"_What does he mean?"_ Naruto swallowed back his saliva in fear.

Once again, he saw scenes appearing in front of him.

Flash back

"_You'll work here for me." A man with long black hair said._

XXX

_The same man slowly caressed his body as he pushed open his clothes. "You are mine now… Naruto."_

XXX

"_Don't you even think of running away from me, Naruto." A man who looked a little like Naruto snarled at him._

XXX

"_No…" He whispered silently with hope that someone will save him._

"_Sasuke…"_

End of Flash back

Naruto widened his eyes in shock. Then he quickly pushed the man away and ran as fast as he could away from the man, who was shouting at him from behind.

The moment he noticed the man was not following him anymore, he slumped against a wall and slid down, letting go of his things. His breathing was ragged and uneven.

He was losing control of himself. Tears welled up in his eyes and slowly trickled down. He sobbed silently as he securely hugged himself.

"_Who am I? What did I do?"_

-End of Remember Me Chapter 8 – No past will leave you alone.-

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA... Sorry.. I guess I have gone senile... Well.. Here is chapter 8. Sorry for the late update, spelling or grammar mistakes. I shall disappear for a 2 weeks or more because... MY EXAMS is HERE!! It's driving me crazy plus its the most important one. (sniff) Anyway.. Hope this chapter satisfy you all!!! Till the next update!!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW... (bows) Thanks!!!!


	9. Within the View

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**justme + roboguy 45 + Crimson Aries + Blackstar Angel + Niver + Kairi and Cloud + RandomLuv + PIE IS FILLED WITH AWESOMENESS + Doe-McG + Darkest Moon + Syciara-Lynx + organizedchaos2006 + Ryuji The Uke Koinu + pUppetEEr-NiNja + BlackVampire14 + taboo 09 + Guakamori + Piggy Kun + Emeralde + narutogirl4life + Sefestis-Dragoni + NeverEverStar + sasukelover911 + fallenangelkya + savelove +

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: If it does happen to be mine, I would be drawing, not typing. Heck.. I don't even have the talent to draw!!!

* * *

**

**Remember Me Chapter 9- Within the view.**

"Naruto…." The near insane man mumbled to himself.

"Why did you run away..? I need you.. You'll be with me forever… Even when death part us.. I'll follow you…" He started to laugh, the laughter soon turned maniacal.

"I'll be looking for you soon, Naruto… Then you'll know that you are mine to begin with.."

XXX

CLANG!!!

Tsunade widened her eyes. "My vase! It's the second one of the day!" She looked up from the mess at the floor and glared at the Naruto who was smiling sheepishly at her with hope to get away.

"What is your excuse this time? Let me remind you, your previous excuse was your hand was wet and slippery. Now?" Her face had the whole 'I demand for answers' plastered on.

"Erm… The vase was wet and slippery? Hahaha…"

"GET OUT TO THE STORE AND BUY ME A NEW ONE WITH YOUR OWN MONEY NOW!" His boss shouted. Within a second, Naruto had gotten his wallet and out from the store, away from his angry employer.

After Naruto was out of sight, she sighed as she shook her head.

"He broke another one?" A voice asked from behind.

Tsunade spun around and nodded with a frown at her two workers.

"Anyone know what's wrong with him?" She asked.

They shook their head. Tsunade sighed again.

"Not even a clue?"

They shook their head again. This time there was a twitch on Tsunade's head.

"Answer me instead of shaking your heads or I'll twist it off for you!!"

Immediately they tensed up. After working at this place for some time, they understood very well Tsunade's anger. It only spelt trouble in capital letters.

"Yes." They answered curtly.

Tsunade smiled in satisfaction. "Good." She liked to be in control. Correction. She liked to be in control of the people whom she paid to work.

"So, what's your plan?" She asked.

None of them knew what to answer her. After a moment of silence, Sasuke decided to open his mouth before Tsunade's patience ran thin.

"We don't really have any plans…"

Instantly, her eyes widened as if it is the most shocking thing in the world. "WHAT!? And you call yourselves his boy friends???"

The two nonchalant boy's jaws dropped in their inner mind with the same reaction, _"What is this old hag thinking about all the time!?"_

"Don't think just because I look young, I have no experience in this kind of thing. If fact I have over 40 years of experience!" She announced proudly.

"_So.. She is over 40 years old. Definitely an old lady."_ They snickered in their minds.

She glared at them, "Did I hear the word old lady?"

They tensed up. _"Sharp…"_ "No… Nothing at all."

"Good." She smiled. "Now, continuing what I said earlier. Was my speculation wrong?"

That question caught them off guard. What was Naruto to them?

After a moment that seemed like eternity to Tsunade, who had a low patience level, Gaara spoke up.

"He's like a brother to me." Gaara muttered before leaving to serve the customers outside the shop. He need not answer any further.

She nodded her head with an 'o' while in her inner mind, she was smirking. _"I'll make you both spill things out."_ Then she averted her attention to Sasuke. "What about you?"

The raven frowned. "_ I thought I have this answer long time ago…"_

**Flash back**

"I'm looking for my boyfriend." He told the receptionist at the train center which resulted in another fainting event.

**End of Flash Back**

"_It isn't an excuse… Is it?"_ Slowly, his mouth curled into a grin before he smirked confidently at Tsunade. Then he turned around and went back to his work.

Tsunade understood the meaning behind his smirk. She returned to her accounts work and decided to leave the matter to the two boys. They will figure a way. They must.

Somehow there was a bad feeling in her heart; she just hoped that they were not too late to figure out what was wrong with the blond.

XXX

It was like a Pandora box. This is what he felt about his own memories. With the urge to open it even knowing that mishap will befall on him, he cannot help it.

As he slowly strolled along the way to Jiraiya's shop, he wondered the reason why he got disturbing flashes of memories.

He sighed for the 30th time as he went along to Jiraiya's shop.

"Oi, kid!" A voice called him from behind.

Naruto turned around and spotted Jiraiya holding two bags in one of his hand.

"Yo! Master." He greeted the white haired man.

"Heh heh… Lazing around, Naru-chan?" Jiraiya asked as he walked a little faster to catch up with Naruto.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Nope. Actually.. I broke the vase you made for Tsunade… So I was wondering do you have another one for me to compensate to her?"

"The vase..?" He frowned. Finally it ticked in his memories, "Oh! I remember. The blue one with an oriental touch on it, right?"

Naruto nodded with a bright smile, "Yeah!!"

"I need to remake. Come and pick it up by the end of this week."

"Thanks! How much will it be?"

Jiraiya waved his hand in front of Naruto, "No need. After all, it's my present for her. You just need to buy me a bottle of 'sake'."

Naruto smirked. The meaning of 'sake' here meant porn books.

"No problem."

The older man smiled with satisfaction. "I'll head back to the shop now then. You want to tag along for some drinks?"

The blond boy shook his head, "Nah.. I better get back fast to finish my work before Tsunade starts grumbling again. Thanks anyway."

"Okay, kid. See you then."

Naruto nodded and waved as he walked away.

Jiraiya stared at the boy, "Hmm… I wonder if there is something wrong?" Then he shrugged and continued his way back to his own shop.

XXX

"Anyone has any ideas?" Sasuke asked.

It was late at night and Naruto had gone to sleep leaving three 'protectors' sitting on the couch in the small but comfy living room.

"That is what I wanted to ask you both. Aren't you guys working with him?" Sai said.

Silence answered him that made Sai smirk but he feigned it with a sigh. "Before you both came, he was leading a happy life."

The other raven head glared at him, "What are you trying to say?"

Sai looked away and muttered a 'nothing'.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger. Every day, he could feel his patience with Sai run thin and tonight just took a whole load of it.

Sensing the incoming trouble and discomfort, Gaara finally opened his mouth. "Can you both stop fighting?"

The two raven head looked at Gaara and then at each other before looking in the opposite direction.

Gaara sighed, _"Great… I got two adults here that act absolutely like 5 year old kids."_

"Seems like something happened today." They looked at Sai. The raven licked his dry lips before continuing, "What happened?"

"We don't know." Gaara answered. "He was acting pretty weird these days and it has just gotten worse after he came back from replacing the vase that he broke for Tsunade."

Sai frowned as he thought, _"He went out…"_

"Do you think something happened to him along the way?" Sasuke added.

"Maybe, however we can't be too sure. Plus being a stubborn person as usual, he would never tell us anything no matter how we question him." Gaara reasoned out.

"I'll follow him." Sai said as he folded his hand.

They looked at him as if they were eyeing the weirdest thing in the world.

Sai glared at them in annoyance, "What? Don't give me that look. I'm pretty proud of my spying abilities."

They narrowed their eyes. Somehow, they have no other choice but to believe him.

"But don't you have your own job to do?" Sasuke asked. He was hoping that Sai would just give up the idea. It was obvious that he did not want someone to trail Naruto around.

"It's not as important as him." Sai muttered before he stood up and headed back to his room leaving Sasuke and Gaara there to ponder the rest.

XXX

"_If I could wish for something, I would wish to be cast away." A voice whispered sadly._

"_The thoughts are overwhelming; it is suffocating. Don't remember anything… Please"_

The blond boy panted hard as he sat on his bed to regain his composure. It was the 20th night he woke up in the middle of the night from some nightmare.

However, today is a little bit weird. It ended with a familiar voice whispering to him.

Naruto shook his head in annoyance, "…What was that? .. Don't remember?"

XXX

"He's dozing off." A monotone voice commented.

"That's obvious." Another voice answered.

"What amazes me is that he is dozing off while standing."

"It's Naruto. That's not the first time it happened. I used to play hide and seek with him until sunset. In the end, the one who's hiding need to look for the seeker who is sleeping by the river banks."

"Typical." Gaara left the shop to serve the customers who were eyeing the flowers on the display outside.

The raven head sighed before walking over to the sleeping blond. "Oi… Naruto." He then nudged him when the blond did not respond.

Sasuke smirked. He went near to Naruto's ear. "Tsunade. You're back!"

Almost immediately, Naruto jumped up and continue mopping the floor without looking up.

Then he stopped when he heard a snicker. Slowly, he pulled his head up and glared at the smug looking Sasuke.

"Uchiha…." He growled with a pout.

Sasuke smirked. "Get back to work and no dozing off. Who knows the next person to walk into you is Tsunade. I'm just saving you."

Naruto showed his tongue as Sasuke turned and walked away.

Sasuke shook his head. "Kids these days…"

"You sound like an old man!" Naruto snickered when Sasuke turned back to glare at him.

"Then how do you expect me to talk like?" Sasuke folded his arm. He was facing Naruto with his side leaned against the counter.

With a big grin, Naruto did the 'good guy' pose, "You got to live a life full of youth!"

Silence swept over them.

"…. What did I just do?" Naruto frowned. As usual, without warning scenes began to course through his mind.

**Flash Back**

"_It's a nice pleasure to welcome you back to Konoha, Naruto-san!" A guy with a bowl head posed. "Together we'll spread the youth all around!"_

"_Really?" The view changes to Sasuke who folded his arm with a bored look. _

"_Let's join the fun, Sasuke!"_

"… _No way." Came the cold reply._

"_Why??" Both Naruto and the bowl head guy flashed the pose._

"… _It's a waste of time and it's idiotic."_

**End of Flash back**.

He slumped down the floor.

"Naruto!?" Sasuke shouted frantically. He kneeled down beside the boy and started shaking him, "Naruto! Come on! Don't joke here!"

Gaara ran into the shop and kneeled beside them, "What happened?"

"I don't know. He was talking like normal and suddenly he just slumped down." Sasuke had a worried look on his face.

"I'll call an ambulance."

Just when Gaara was about to stand up, a hand gripped his wrist. He turned his head to the groggy-looking Naruto.

"It's… okay. I-I'm alright." Naruto gave him a small smile to reassure them.

Slowly, the blond boy pulled his body from Sasuke's embrace but was hit with a sudden wave of headache that made him hold his head with his right hand.

"Ouchie…"

"You alright?" Sasuke asked in a concerned tone.

Naruto smiled at him and Gaara, "As fine as ever."

At that moment, Tsunade walked in.

"WHY ISN'T THERE ANYONE TO SERVE THE CUSTOMERS??"

But then her angered face changed into a worried one.

"Naruto? Is there something wrong? You looked pale."

"I'm okay, Tsunade. Just a little tired that's all." Naruto stood up with the help of Sasuke.

"Get some rest back there, okay?" She told him and Naruto nodded. He smiled at Gaara and Sasuke again before moving off. Then she turned to Gaara and Sasuke. "Get back to work both of you."

The two of them nodded silently and went back to their work. However one question lingered; was this a sign that Naruto is slowly regaining his memories?

XXX

He was trying his best to hide his laughter.

He found him after days of tracking him.

He sees nothing but him.

"_Soon… He will be mine!"_ The man smirked as he stared at the blond who slowly moved out of his sight to the room behind.

However, being too deep into his observing the shop that housed the blond boy, he did not notice that there was another pair of eyes eyeing him with disgust.

XXX

Sai glared at the man in front of him.

"_Could he be the one who was harassing Naruto?"_ Then he put his hand into his pocket and dug out his hand phone. He positioned the phone's camera at the man and clicked. Captured.

Then in a swift moment, he dialed the number he wanted and pressed the call button. A diligent voice answered with a 'hello'.

"I'll send you a picture in a while. Check on him." Was all he said. There was no need for further explanation needed with Kabuto, someone he trusted but only with a huge sum of money.

He attached the picture into the multimedia message box and sent it to Kabuto with a short message saying 'I want it fast."

Then he slipped the phone back into his pocket and continued observing the man in front of him. He just hoped that this man would not stir up any memories of Naruto's past. Especially those in Slums Town.

However, his sixth sense told him he might have hit the jackpot.

-End of Remember Me Chapter 9 – Within the view.-

* * *

Hehehe… I'm back Exam's over. I feel dead.. (sniff) The papers were hard!!!!!!!! (dies) Anyway.. I hope ya all enjoyed this chapter too and sorry for any grammar plus spelling mistakes. Oh... Seems like poor Naru-chan's memories are coming back!! What will happen soon? Hehehe.. Please review!!!! Thank you!


	10. I loathe Myself

**Thanks for reviewing!!**

**Darkest Moon + Ryuiji Teh Uke Koinu + Emeralde + Firie Gurl + Kairi and Cloud + Crimson Aries + RandomLuv + Blackstar Angel + saphirePheonix + kazuomi + stuckinabottle + TifeValentine**(Hmm.. I doubt that the rating will be going up. )

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm definitely not that great to be the founder of Naru-chan.

* * *

**

**Remember Me Chapter 10- I loathe myself. **

"Let me dance!!!!"

The three of them widened their eyes in horror at the drunken blond. How did a small dinner turn out this way?

Sasuke glared at his so called twin. "It's all your fault for buying beer."

Sai pulled on his usual smile. "I never knew his level of endurance towards alcohol is this low and besides, tomorrow is a day off for you all. So why not?" That was a total lie if you know him.

Gaara rolled his eyes and look away as Sasuke sighed with his hands holding his head, indicating a headache.

"Well…think of the bright side. Now he is completely vulnerable." Sai smirked.

The two other boys narrowed their eyes at Sai's sentence.

Sai frowned and waved his hand dismissively. "What are you both thinking? I meant that he is completely vulnerable to our interrogation. Maybe we could try asking what has been hounding him these days."

They nodded at his explanation.

"Besides, I'm not a pervert like you both. How could you both be thinking such things towards poor innocent Naruto?" He said dramatically.

Instantly, the two boys widened their eyes in surprise. _"What the hell is this idiot spewing?"_

Sai turned around and smirked. _"Fun."_

"So what are we going to do now?" Gaara muttered as he stared at Naruto, who was wobbly dancing. He wrinkled his brow and shook his head slightly at the blonde's antics.

"Sit him down, I guess." Sai answered.

Gaara wanted to walk over to Naruto, but Sasuke had already gotten to him.

"I… still –hic- want to dance!!" His speech was slurred. Sasuke frowned at that. _"Do I have to take care of him tonight? …"_

Naruto accidentally smacked Sasuke's head with his hand while he tried to struggle out of Sasuke's grip.

A twitch formed on Sasuke head. He pushed Naruto down onto the couch. "Sit there and no dancing!" _"I'll never let him touch alcohol again!"_

The drunken child like boy pouted and stuck his tongue out. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. He turned to Sai. "Now?"

Sai took a sit beside the pouting boy while Gaara sat on the other couch after a while. Naruto turned his head and stared at Sai with a confused look.

"Naruto…" Sai muttered softly.

Narutohis head left and right with his gaze still on Sai, suddenly he smiled, "Yeah…?"

Sai smiled at the boy. "How are you feeling?"

The boy pulled on a bright smile. "Naru naru feeling hyper!"

Sasuke and Gaara kept quiet, observing them.

"That's good. How about these days? You seemed disturbed and sad."

Naruto pouted sadly. "Yeah… Nightmares… Weird things.. I can't stop it."

"St-." When Sasuke opened his mouth, Sai held up his hand as a gesture for the raven to keep quiet.

"Poor you. When did this start?"

Now the floor seemed more interesting than Sai as Naruto stared at it with a childlike expression. He slumped back into the couch with his gaze still lingering on the same spot.

"Liars.. Bat man…" Slowly, his eyelids covered his blue eyes. "Weird scenes…." He whispered as he fell into a deep slumber.

"Naruto?" Sai called out softly. Then he looked up to Sasuke and Gaara. "He fell asleep."

They groaned.

"Just when something is coming out from his mouth," Sasuke growled.

Gaara sighed, "What did he mean by liars and bat man?"

Sai put on his poker face. "I don't know about liars… But bat man.. Did he mean bad man? I suspect that someone is harassing him."

"He said weird scenes. Does that mean his memories are returning?" Sasuke added.

"We can't ignore that probability." Gaara answered.

Then they quiet down for a moment.

Sai stood up and bent down to carry Naruto.

"I'll carry him up." Without waiting for a reply or anything, he went up the stairs with Naruto in his embrace but he could hear Sasuke sniffing in disdain.

Sai smirked silently. He went into the blonde's room and placed him down before covering the boy with a layer of blanket.

However, he did not leave immediately. He sat at the bedside and gently swept the hair away from Naruto's face.

"They are liars… You don't have to believe or trust them, Naruto. You just need to stay with me." He bent down and kissed the blonde's forehead softly before leaving the room.

XXX

He hated himself.

"_I'm no different than the man that has been harassing him…"_ He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the door as he slowly slid down.

Everything around him was dark, as he did not bother to switch on the lights when he entered the room after coming out from Naruto's room.

He felt disgusted with himself. Yet he really did love him, just as much as Sasuke loved Naruto.

After all, this obsession started many years ago.

XXX

He stoned and wondered, _"Why does my head hurt so much?"_

His eyes wandered around the room before realization hit him. He was drunk the night before.

XXX

Hands hit the table hard.

"WHO BOUGHT THE BEER?"

Sasuke, Gaara and Sai stared at him.

Slowly Sai held up his hand with a smile. "Err.. Me?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "For what purpose?"

"Making you drunk." The raven head replied without hesitation.

Sasuke's and Gaara's jaw dropped in their inner mind. They knew that Sai seldom lied to Naruto but they thought he would probably lie his way through this to stay out of trouble with the boy.

Naruto widened his eyes in horror. "And you can admit it so happily?! He sighed, "I thought you knew how badly my tolerance against alcohol is, Sai. So, why did you even secretly add beer into my drink? Now you cost me a headache. Yeowch.."

"So I can know what I want to know." Sai replied, this time in a more serious tone.

Naruto frowned, "What do you want to know?"

"What is wrong with you these days? Who is harassing you? Are your memories returning?" Sai demanded everything in a one breath.

Silence then filled the atmosphere. "What?" Naruto shot back.

"Something is wrong with you, Naruto. I can see that." Sai added.

"It's none of your business, Sai!" Naruto shouted in anger.

Sai grabbed Naruto's shoulders forcing the boy to face him. "It's none of our business? Do you know how much we care for you? Why do you insist on keep everything to yourself!? You'll only get hurt this way!"

Then they stopped. Sai just stared into Naruto's eyes with determination while Naruto tried to break away.

"Sai…" Sasuke whispered with concern. His eyes were on Naruto who looked as if he was having a hard time. "Let go of him."

Everything around Sai seemed to be non-existent. He still held onto Naruto hard until Gaara touched his hand, then only did he break out from his staring.

"You are hurting him this way too." Gaara muttered.

Sai looked down a little sadly. When his grip on Naruto loosened, Naruto pushed him away and ran out of the house. Without thinking twice, Sasuke chased after him.

Sai slumped down onto the chair beside him with a sigh while Gaara leaned against the wall.

It was only after a while only that Gaara opened his mouth, "What made you lose your composure?"

"…It's unnerving… I thought I had everything under control; I really did… However, anything that concerns him, I seem to lose control. Maybe you all won't believe this, but he really is the one most important to me. I could let go of everything just for him."

Sai paused in silence that remained uninterrupted by Gaara.

"So when he got angry over the alcohol, I just lost control. I don't know why. Nothing seems to have connection with all these but yet… Maybe my desire to protect is slowly getting to me. I'm losing all patience." He stared at the floor with a sad smile.

"I know you and Sasuke must have wondered why I care so much for a boy who was used by my so-called father, right?"

It hit the point. Sasuke and Gaara have discussed about this question before but it ended in futile silence since they knew nothing about it.

"I have always hated my father." He smiled bitterly before he stood up. "He only cared about my brother because he saw him as a potential heir: a potential heir to his filthy company. However he didn't notice that his oldest son was about to break down from pressure. All he ever wanted was just to be a normal artist leading a simple life."

The raven gaze at the beautiful painting that adorned his living room. It was of a prairie under a sunny day that gave out a serene emotion.

"My brother painted this."

Gaara took a look at the painting before returning his gaze to Sai.

"It's beautiful isn't it? It was the first and last present I ever got from my brother. Only recently I found out that he left a letter in it for me. It was actually a suicide letter. He wasn't murdered… He committed suicide and made it look as if he was murdered." Sai paused for a moment to calm down before continuing, "If only I had noticed it…"

"But this is also the reason as to why I'm still living. It's because brother died, that father saved me from the fire. A fire caused by his enemies that took my mother's life, the only person who ever paid any attention to me. In fact, I still have the same nightmare where he kicked my mother away when she pleaded him to save her. That cruel man…"

Then he slowly he walked to the place where Naruto and his pictures were displayed.

"I started hating my father more than ever and vowed to destroy him but those were just words. I never really had the guts to do it - not till I meet Naruto."

He stared at the picture intently. "I met Naruto when he was working for my father but I never paid much attention to him. To me, he was just like a zombie because his eyes looked dead but one day when I was outside, I saw him with you." Coal black eyes locked into Gaara's.

"He looked so carefree though I know it was just a mask; like the one I wore but I was captivated by that ocean like eyes. At least, it looked more alive that the one I saw when he was in my father's company. Then I started to call for him."

Rage filled Gaara's eyes. "Then you are no different than those guys out there!"

Sai laughed, "I know. I'm no different than those guys out there. I _am_ disgusted with myself… But yet I'm different because I was able save him"

"So you are telling me now you are his savior?" Gaara snapped angrily.

"Yes."

Without much hesitation, Gaara went over to Sai and punched him squarely on his face. The photo frame dropped down the floor, shattering the glass into pieces.

"If only you and your father never existed, he wouldn't have suffered!" Gaara shouted in fury as he gripped Sai's shirt roughly.

The boy only stared at him without much emotion. "It's useless. His father would still sell him off somewhere else."

Emerald eyes widened. He knew it was true. Naruto's father would still sell him off even if it were not to Orochimaru. Reluctantly, he let go of Sai's shirt and turned around.

"Tch…"

Sai bent down the floor and wipe the shards of glass off the picture before he continued, "Maybe what I did was wrong… But I only wanted to protect him. I guess that's where we are the same..."

Then he stood up and stared at Gaara coldly, "So, why don't you listen to me and leave us alone. I doubt he will trust you both anymore."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Sai placed on a cruel smile. "He overheard you both about your lies on the day you first arrived. Everything."

His eyes widened in shock. _"He overheard us?"_

"If not, do you know what he meant by 'liars'?" Sai sneered.

Gaara was shocked. He could not comprehend what he was hearing now. He had just realized this: he had betrayed Naruto's trust. The red head backed away a little before leaving the house to calm down.

Now all alone, Sai slumped against the short cupboard and stared up at the ceiling sadly.

"_I'm getting more like who I loathe…"_

-End of Remember Me Chapter 10- I loathe myself.-

* * *

Ohohoho… I'm done!!! I hope you all are satisfied with this.. I'm pretty sick now. Stupid weather. (sighs) Oh ya.. Sorry for any mistakes in spelling and grammar. Hmm.. I kinda notice a thing.. Why are the reviews getting less…? (pout) It's my source of energy!! So.. Please review ne! but if you don't want I can't force you but still..

P/S: Currently I have a story co joined with Ayamekashi posted up under Gravitation under the join acc of Aya Ryen called 'Just an Android.'. Feel free to read and drop a review too!

Err... Sorry to one of the reviewer just now. It hasn't ended. I forgot to add the chapter 10 there. Thanks for pointing out!


	11. Together Forever

**Thank for reviewing!!**

**Kairi and Cloud + sumoko + Emeralde + Cecilrac + FirieGurl + SweetMusic-01 + organizedchaos2006 + freakin'idiot + Crimson Aries + kazuomi + K + Syciara-Lynx + loveisharmful + Blackstar Angel + sesshomarusecretlove + FlameKaiser + Guakamori

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Nah.. I'm not that good to be a mangaka.

* * *

**

**Remember Me Chapter 11- Together Forever.**

It did not take a long time for him to find his childhood friend. Maybe it's a thing from the past or maybe he just knew the boy too well. Either way... It's a good thing. Don't you think so?

Sasuke took a seat beside the boy who was hugging his knees close to his body.

"Stop sulking, Naruto." Though he was teasing him, there is calming effect to it.

Cloudy eyes stared at the greenish grassy field without any emotion.

The ebony haired boy sighed and lay down to view the blue sky.

"_This is just like his eyes… Like the ones before everything happened. How nostalgic."_

"Sasuke." A muffled voice called out, breaking him out of his own world.

He sat up swiftly and let his two hands supports his weight. "Yeah?"

Patiently, he waited for the boy to continue.

"Was I wrong?" Naruto murmured softly.

Coal eyes widened a little in surprise. Sasuke smiled a little and tipped his head backwards, eyeing the vast sky again. "I wonder."

Then he heard Naruto sigh a little in disappointment.

"But," He continued suddenly, earning Naruto's attention. "I think in this world, there is no such thing as right or wrong. One minute you might be right but next, you might be wrong. Either way, we just live on. You are alive now, aren't you?" He turned and smiled at the boy when he felt his gaze on him.

Naruto's expression softens as it melts into a smile. "I am alive..."

After a while, Sasuke leaned his head back towards the sky as he enjoyed the wind that blew through his hair while Naruto set his eyes back to the soft blowing grass below him.

"Then isn't that enough? Whatever your action is, it's what you choose. It's a path you crave. You can smile as you like or you can cry, as long as you live as you please. This is your life. Don't let other people force you. Be kind to yourself." Sasuke said without looking at his friend.

Naruto nodded with a contented expression.

"You know…" He then continued with a small voice after a pause and brought Sasuke's view to him.

"I like this park." He paused as if reminiscing something. "You could say that it's the earliest place that I've ever been to in my memory."

The sky like eyes smiled at the gentle eyes that were filled with attention. "Besides, this is the only place I can find a beautiful butterfly."

Slowly, Naruto ran a hand through his sun-kissed hair before lying down on the grassland.

"This place reminds me of something but yet at the same time, it's so foreign to me too. Maybe it's stored in me as my feelings."

"Feelings?" A hint of confusion in Sasuke's voice brought another smile to Naruto.

"Yes. Feelings. It gave me a warm feeling…" _"A feeling that reminds me of you."_ He looked at Sasuke. "Don't you get those sometimes?"

This question caught Sasuke off guard but soon, the surprised expression changed into a smirk-like smile as he lay beside Naruto.

"I get it all the time."

Naruto place on an amused look, "Really? When?"

"Whenever I stare up the sky. Especially on sunny days."

Blue eyes stared at him intently with a question in them. Sasuke felt the stare but never averted his gaze from the sky. "It reminds me of a pair of eyes that I used to know."

Curiously, Naruto supported his head with his left hand to face Sasuke. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Coal eyes staring from the side, Sasuke smirked. "Not really to your concern, dobe."

The blond haired boy wrinkled his brow and pouted. "Stingy." Then he lay back down.

Sasuke smirked and joined the boy as he thought in his heart, _"It's not a girl Naruto."_

They lay there, enjoying the breeze without an exchange of words. It was not needed. Maybe this was what they call a mutual understanding?

Naruto took in a deep breath and let it go at once. The air was cold and fresh. All that he needed to clear his mind. Getting to his feet, he smiled confidently at Sasuke.

"All better. Let's get back!"

Sasuke sat up and stared at his friend. After a moment, he smirked and gestured Naruto to come closer. Being Naruto, he just obliged. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled the boy down on top of him.

"Ouch!" Somehow during that, Naruto hit his nose on Sasuke chest. "What are you doing Sasuke!?"

He just held onto the boy tightly. "Naruto."

Naruto stopped struggling to get up.

Sasuke continued with a soft and warm tone, "I want you to know. Whatever happens, I'll be here. I'll accept you. I might lie and you might get hurt when you find out but I want you to know… Everyone in that house wishes everything good for your well-being. Don't ever give up because no matter what, you can always rely on me."

He did not want to cry but he could not control his tears. It just welled up in his aquamarine eyes, threatening to fall any minute but he held on and nodded his head.

A smile of relief was upon his handsome face. "I promise you this, Naruto."

XXX

He panted hard as he held on the metal pipe, looking at the unconscious boy on the floor. Then he smiled with satisfaction.

"You… You'll bring him to me." He whispered with excitement.

XXX

Their walk back to the house was a silent but content one. This was shown on their face. A happy smile.

No fake façade.

Just happy and satisfied and a little… heart thumping moments.

"_Argh! What is these thump thump thump sound that I keep hearing?"_ Naruto took a side peek at Sasuke, _thump_! He blushed and looked back to the front.

Sasuke quirked an eyes brow as he sensed something, "Is there something wrong, Naruto?"

Immediately the boy turned and held his hand up, "I didn't do anything. I swear!"

Sasuke confused look fell and was replaced with a laugh. _"Dobe."_

Naruto pouted, "What are you laughing for?"

The paler boy just shook his head and continued to walk off with a small smile.

"Hey! Come back here, Uchiha!"

Everything seems to be working well, for now at least.

XXX

"_Ugh… What the hell…?"_ Unfocused sea green eyes viewed their surrounding.

Not familiar at all.

Gaara snapped his eyes shut for a few minutes before opening them again. This time, it was clearer but darkness still shrouded him.

Broken furniture scattered around the room with no sign of anything alive.

He shook his head. _"It's worse than last time. I think this is the abandoned house at the edge of the town."_

A figure moved towards him, which made him tense up and glare at the man.

"What do you want?" He spat furiously. He felt uneasy under the man's stare as it gave him an insane feeling but he steeled himself under the cold exterior and glared at the man, _hard._

The man smirked arrogantly and jeered at him. "Na-ru-to."

Emerald eyes widened in disbelief. "Stay away from him!"

He shook his head in insanity. "No, no, no. Invitation has been sent. You'll be the last eyewitness of him and me together… Forever. Be grateful that you are the last of his friends to see his face before he goes with me." He turned and walked away, laughing to himself.

"Tch!" Gaara cursed himself. _"Useless fool."_

XXX

_With a ruby as the witness on our binding ceremony._

_We'll be together forever at the last ruin of hope deep in the edge of Paradise._

_Towards a journey hand in hand._

_We'll be together forever, Naruto._

The look of happiness on Naruto dropped the moment he saw the poem just right outside the wall of his house.

"What is this-…" Sasuke was cut off when Naruto rushed into the house. He quickly follow suit.

"Where is Gaara?" Dark blue eyes searched around frantically.

Sai frowned but looked away after remembering what happened. "He went out."

Naruto could feel his heart stop, as he whispered 'no' over and over again.

Sasuke went over and grabbed his shaking friend's shoulder, "Naruto! What's wrong!?"

"It's all my fault. I let another person get involved. It's all my fault." Naruto mumbled incoherently as he shook his head.

Sasuke could not help but eyed him with a pained expression before pulling him into a hug, "Naruto. Calm down. I'm here. Sai's here. Tell us what's wrong. I beg you." When he felt the boy regained his composure, he pulled away a little.

"Naruto?" He whispered.

"I…"

Sai took a few steps closer.

"I was stalked by a man since a few weeks ago. No matter how I pushed him away, he just won't leave me alone. Then, these few days he stopped following me. I thought he gave up but I guess I was wrong. He caught Gaara."

Shock was written all over Sai's and Sasuke's face.

"Wha-… How did you know that, Naruto?" Sai questioned seriously.

Azure eyes eyed the floor sadly with a small sigh. "He left a poem by our entrance. Somehow I seem to understand the meaning of it. I don't know why but I just do. He took him to the abandoned house just right at the edge of this town."

"_So it is that stupid poet. One of Naruto's old customers…"_ Sai gritted his teeth.

"We need to save him!" Naruto pleaded. "I can't allow him to get hurt because of me."

Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulder tightly. "We will but we can't go without any preparation or we'll just get hurt. _You'll_ get hurt. I can't risk that. Just calm down and sit down on the couch."

He led the worried boy to the couch and sat him down. Then he smiled with hope that it will calm the boy down more. "Just wait here and I'll get everything done with Sai." _"I can't allow the same thing to happen again."_

Sasuke turned back to Sai and whispered, "We need to be careful this time. I don't want the same thing to happen again."

XXX

"_Sit down and wait?"_ Unconsciously, he gripped his hand over and over again until it turned red. Then he took a deep breath, _"No… I must stay calm. Stay clam Naruto. He'll be fine. His target is just me. He won't harm him." _He closed his eyes and listen to his surroundings. From the store room and the room above, he heard someone opening the drawer, searching for something.

Though it had only been a minute, it seemed like days to Naruto. _"Argh! I can't stay calm. I'm getting more and more panicked as I sit here… I know! I'll go there and delay that madman's time so I can make sure he won't harm Gaara. Yes. I can do that."_

Naruto quickly scribbled _'I'm going there first to make sure Gaara's safe.'_ before running out the house through the door they never even bothered to close when they entered.

XXX

Though sometimes Sasuke's glare looked as if he had killed 10 people without a blink, he was not a murderer. He went into the kitchen searching for the metal bat that he saw lying somewhere in the storeroom to use as a defense. He certainly could not allow himself to be so stupid like last time, acting so vulnerable and letting the enemy take advantage. If he can't protect himself, who will protect Naruto?

However, he could not help but feel a weird knot at his stomach as if asking him to get out from the storeroom to the living room; he ignored it. That made him cursed himself for not believing his sixth sense when he went out.

Naruto was nowhere to be found and the door was just opened widely, inviting anyone in.

"He must have left when we went up." Sai's voice stated coldly but a hint of worry could be heard.

"Then we have no time to waste." Sasuke replied. Pushing themselves into a sprint, they quickly headed to the old house in hope that they could catch up with Naruto before he reach there.

-End of Remember Me Chapter 11- Together forever.-

* * *

Tadaa! Here you go. Sorry it took longer than expected… Nyaa… Well.. Seems like a chapter or two more plus an epilogue, it's complete. XD Though now I'm not sure whether it's in one or two chapter more because that is still under construction. Ehehehe… Enjoy and sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Muacks!

About why Naruto understands the poem thing shall be explained next chapter… So… Till then! Reviews please!! It is my pride and joy when I read those reviews. It's my pushing force. Hehehe.. Oh ya! I wrote a one shot lately by the title of Purple Sash on Naruto and Sasuke. Do read it and leave me a review too. Ja!


	12. I'll just die

**Thanks for reviewing!!**

**FirieGurl + Syciara-Lynx + SweetMusic-01 + BlackStar Angel + freakin'idiot + Kairi and Cloud + Emeralde + NeverEverStar + Dark Hershey + Crimson Aries + kazuomi + a sasunaru fan + RandomLuv

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: It's old of me to be repeating this but even in my dreams; Naruto still does not belong to me. (sighs)

* * *

**

**Remember Me 12- I'll just die.**

Creeping through the broken gate, he held on his breath with hopes that the madman will not be able to detect him. Once he is in, he quickly ran to one side of the house, huddled down and stared through the window for signs of Gaara.

"_Where is he?"_

However, there was no one. Not Gaara or even a sign of the insane man.

"Looking for someone, Naruto?" A voice that sounded as if trying to conceal its laughter spoke and shocked the boy. He turned around and glared into the man's eyes.

"Where is Gaara?"

There was neither anger nor fear in the man's eyes but a rather happy look with a touch of insanity in it. He lowered his head to be in Naruto's sight and smiled. "He's somewhere."

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger and shouted, "Release him!"

"Of course we will. I won't hurt those who are important to you. We'll be together and he will witness us towards our 'Paradise'."

Naruto did not even notice that the man had raised a metal pipe above. When he did, he had rendered him immobile.

"I'm sorry but somehow… Something tells me that you'll resist me because you forgot how good I am. So I'll have to weaken you. I'm sure you won't mind."

The man bent down and picked up the blond boy who was still holding his leg in pain.

"Let's go… my dear."

XXX

"Let go of me you pervert! ARGH!" He wailed and punched but it only made him feel even more useless as it did not weaken the madman's grip on him. That was when he decided that he hated being carried upside down with his face facing some guy's ass.

"I'm not a pervert, Naruto. You don't remember my name?" The man said silently as he entered the house from the broken front door.

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't know you. So stop disturbing me and my friends!" He puffed out furiously.

The man gritted his teeth. Without a warning, he threw Naruto down to the couch, hurting his leg in the process.

"Ouch! What do you think you're doing?" Azure eye glared at the man's angered ones.

"I don't believe it… It can't be. How can you forget about our past? I told you many times I'll save you but you were gone before I could do it. If you are not the Naruto I know, how would you know I'm here? I said I love you so many times. Have you really forgotten this name, Kazuo?" He looked at the softening blue eyes sadly.

"_Kazuo…?Where-"_

**Flash Back**

"_Naruto… Someday, we'll leave this place and head towards the beautiful Paradise." Kazuo embraced Naruto and kissed his forehead softly._

"_We'll find happiness there together… forever." His voice trailed off as he pushed the boy down onto the bed. He completely ignored the boy's broken cries as he fell into his own pleasure._

**End of Flash Back**

He could only widen his eyes in shock. Were those memories true and not fabricated? He heart pounded strongly with fear.

"_No… It can't be. It's a lie. Right? Nothing ever happen between me and Kazuo… Nothing. NOTHING!"_

Naruto's breath was ragged and erratic as he tried to deny himself of the flash back.

However, Kazuo smiled. _"Could it be he's remembering our past?"_ He grabbed Naruto's shoulder and shook him excitedly. "Are you remembering something? I knew you are the same Naruto I've known."

With his sun-kissed hair covering his eyes, he whispered. "What am I…?"

"_That's it! I'll tell him more and he'll remember more. Then he'll be back normal. We'll be happy forever!"_ Kazuo smiled widened. "I'll tell you everything between us."

XXX

"The stalker's name is Ayonoma Kazuo, a poet. He used to be Naruto's customer back when he was working for my father."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but he kept running.

"Why is he doing all this?" He asked through his breath as he panted hard from the running.

"He's obsessed about Naruto. A few times he proposed to my father to buy Naruto but he failed because Naruto did not sell his body to my father but rather work by receiving wages."

Sasuke could feel his blood boil from what his ear has heard. He clenched his fist harder as he ran.

"I know you are angry but try to control your temper. Naruto must not know of his past." Sai added when he felt fury emitting from Sasuke.

What Sai did not know, was that he was already too late.

XXX

Shaking hands brought itself up and covered the ear. No matter how, Naruto just would not stop shaking as tears trailed down his flushed cheeks.

"_I'm a whore…? Nothing but a whore?"_

"What's wrong, Naruto? Why are you crying?" Kazuo eyed the boy in concern. _"Why is he crying? I must calm him down… How?"_

The stalker swallowed back his saliva and brought his face near Naruto.

Naruto was startled by the sudden contact and pushed him away.

"Stay away from me!" His voice rang throughout the whole house.

"Why? What did I do, Naruto? What happened? I won't hurt you. You know I won't." Kazuo pinned Naruto down on the couch. His heart was broken. Those eyes that he thought he saw love and happiness a few years ago in those eyes but now it was only filled with fear and horror.

"_Why won't you trust me?"_

"Why?" He muttered softly. "You should be happy that I love you… Why are you giving me those looks? If I can't own you, no one will. No one."

Cruelty filled his face. Slowly, he held his hand near Naruto's neck. "Only me."

Naruto stared at Kazuo in surprise. _"Move your body, Naruto! Come on!"_ However, his body failed him. He stopped thinking when Kazuo pressed his throat hard with both of his hands, depriving him of oxygen.

"No..o" He only managed to whisper out those words when Kazuo added pressure.

"Don't be afraid. I'll meet you there." He smiled like a child; a child who has found what he wanted.

"_Sasuke…"_

Before he could succeed in suffocating Naruto, he felt himself being thrown off Naruto from behind.

"Naruto?" Sasuke quickly Naruto up and supported him at his back. "Are you okay?"

Naruto rubbed his throat and nodded sadly, "Yeah…"

A pang of pain could be felt in Sasuke's heart as he stared at the poor boy. If nothing would stop him, he would have pick up the metal bat that he threw down the floor the moment he saw what Kazuo was doing to Naruto and hit the guy senseless.

"Naruto…" He muttered softly and hugged the Naruto.

Unknowing to them, Kazuo was staring at them furiously. _"How could he throw me away from Naruto? Who does he thinks he is to be holding onto **my** Naruto that way? He belongs to me."_

Then he felt something at his leg. He averted his gaze down and saw the perfect item to destroy the intruder.

"_You'll pay for this."_

XXX

"Sai!" Gaara called out when he felt someone loosening his ropes. He heard Naruto's scream sometime ago and since then, he had been struggling to loosen the ropes that were tying his hands together but failed. All he got was a bloodied hand and the rope did not even loosen a little.

"You okay, Gaara?" Sai asked when he finally freed the boy.

"Naruto?" Gaara did not even bother to reply Sai's question.

"I don't know. I parted with Sasuke to search for you both. He went into the mansion and I was searching around here and found you."

"We need to look for them now. I heard Naruto's scream just now. Something must have happened!" Without waiting for an answer, he quickly moved off towards the entrance of the mansion.

However, the first thing he shouted was not Naruto's or Sasuke's name.

"Watch out!"

Everything was in a blur. It happened so fast that Gaara could not even comprehend. He saw the madman run towards Sasuke and Naruto with a metal bat. He shouted for them and finally a gunshot.

Everything quieted down. What broke him out from his thoughts was Sasuke's voice. He was calling out something desperately but Gaara's brain would not process the situation.

"Gaara!" Gaara snapped and turned his head towards the person who called him.

"Snap out of it. Check out that man and I'll call the ambulance now." Sai said calmly before leaving the house to get a better signal for his hand phone.

"_Yes… I must stay calm. I managed to do that last time, I can't lose now."_ Gaara quickly went over to the Kazuo and turned the unconscious man over. He was bleeding from his side but the man is still alive and the wound does not seem fatal.

Then he gazed up and widened his eyes in horror. He stood up and went towards Sasuke and Naruto.

"What happened? He's hurt?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No… I don't think so. He shouted in pain and fainted after he heard the gunshot. He was holding his head as if he was having a massive headache."

"Could it be…?"

XXX

He held his hands for hours without letting go. He would not take any rest even when Sai and Gaara offered to take over for him.

He just could not leave him alone.

Sasuke was afraid that if he had taken a rest, Naruto would just disappear like he did two years ago. He could not bear to lose him again.

He held Naruto's hand close and kissed it gently with his coal eyes fixing on Naruto's eyes, hoping to see it open to his favorite sky-like eyes.

"_Don't ever leave me."_

XXX

"_I'm lost."_ Empty azure eyes stared out at the empty vast blackness. A voice always spoke to him but he could never hear it clearly. Another voice always covered it by asking questions.

Questions that he was running away from.

Finally he slumped down onto the floor and opened his mind to the questioning voice.

_What are you running from?_

"Reality."

_But you are not moving a step._

"I don't know. Am I? Why?"

_Maybe because you are not sure. You want to wake up, don't you?_

"Maybe… I'm scared. Reality is cruel and unaccepting."

_Then, you have given up?_

"I don't know. Should I wake up?"

_If that's what you want, go ahead but your heart is still hesitating. Why?_

"I'm a coward. I'm afraid that if I wake up, there would be no one around me."

_If it happens, what would you do?_

He paused for a moment before replying, "I'll just die."

-End of Remember Me Chapter 12- I'll just die.-

* * *

Here I am!! This is way faster than the previous one. Hehehe… Hope you all will like it! Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

Well.. Kazuo is an original character created in a sudden by yours truly. I mean his name.

Supposedly this is the ending but I couldn't fit the whole thing in so… Please await for the next part! Sorry that's it's shorter than the rest but I'll finish up the next part fast. Reviews are my motivation!!! (hints hints)

Yes… Remember Me is ending soon. (sniff)

Hehee.. Anyway.. Review Please!!!!!!!

Enjoy!


	13. Remember Me

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**FirieGurl + Syciara-Lynx + Kairi and Cloud + Crimson Aries + BlackStar Angel + freakin'idiot + narutoneji + taboo 09 + SweetMusic-01 + Shiizou + kazuomi + SoSickOfNyQuil + stuckinabottle + DancingDragonBlaze + NeverEverStar + Emeralde

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I kinda have been stressing since Lover's Diary till now. It still doesn't belong to me. Yeap… Nope.

* * *

**

**Remember Me Chapter 13- Remember Me**

The nurse knocked on the door for the third time in frustration. If she failed this time, the stupid doctor would just yell in her face again.

"Uchiha-san. The doctor needs to see you at his office _now_."

Sasuke sighed. Can't they just leave him alone?

"_Gaara and Sai are not around now… What if he wakes up when I'm not around?"_

"Uchiha-san?" She called out again.

Finally he nodded which brought a happy smile upon the nurse's face.

"Get it done with now." He scowled and left the room. Before the nurse closed the door behind him, he took a glance at Naruto. _"You'll wait, right?"_

XXX

It was around 3 o'clock in the afternoon when Gaara and Sai returned to the hospital from the police station after giving in their report about the whole incident. Though Sai was nearly kept locked up for firing a gun, his lawyer bailed him out immediately. As usual, the money worked well there.

Sai stopped in the middle on their way to the lift that would bring them up to Naruto's room.

Puzzled, Gaara asked him coldly but a hint of concern was present within his mysterious eyes, "What's wrong?"

Bangs covering his eyes, Sai whispered softly, "I'm afraid to see him."

Gaara stared at him. "Why?"

"I'm the one who brought him away; hoping to protect him from the past but yet, I'm the one who awakened his past…"

"How can you be sure he remembered?" The crimson headed boy asked emotionlessly.

Sai shook his head a little. "I don't know. It's a feeling. A feeling that the gunshot I released was the trigger."

Slowly, he looked up with a solemn face. "What if he hates me for what I did?"

Gaara was speechless. A normal Sai would not say those things but he knew much better that the situation now left them all weak-willed. He knew that what Sai had said was probably true. Naruto might have remembered everything. Somehow, he felt pity for Sai. Though he did not want to admit this, Sai really cares for Naruto.

Silently, he left the black-haired boy there for a moment.

"_Everything is too true to be forgiven…"_ Sai thought bitterly. Suddenly, he felt his hand being lifted up and a warm can of drink was placed in it.

"You can sit here and gather your courage before you meet him… but I'm sure Naruto won't blame you for what happened. Being him, he'll understand. He still needs people who are strong-willed to be by his side to save him." With that, Gaara made his way up, leaving Sai alone to ponder on what to do next.

XXX

He felt numb. Emotionally numb.

Slowly, his hopeful baby blue eyes scanned the whole room for signs of people. However, it just melts into despair.

Naruto sat up, pushing the covers off him with an empty look.

"_No one will be here for me. They hate me. I'm tainted and a burden. I brought bad luck to everyone."_

Then he stood up and headed towards the door. He walked through the corridors so silently that no one noticed him at all.

XXX

Gaara waited impatiently for the old lady to drag herself into the lift. Though it's just a few seconds but it seemed like a few hours for him.

When he finally reached Naruto's room's floor, he went out quickly. However, as he walked down the corridor, he began to slow down. His thoughts were in a mess.

He hoped that when he walked into Naruto's room, what he'll see would be the usual Naruto with the bright smile on his face but he, better than anyone, knew it might not happen at all. Being too caught up in his thoughts, he did not notice a young nurse running pass him frantically.

He just headed there and pushed the door open.

XXX

"We have made a-…" The doctor continued his ranting but it was going through Sasuke right ear and leaving through the next one. It was not an important matter but being an old fashioned doctor, he felt he should explain everything regarding the patient thoroughly.

Sasuke sighed for the 10th time in the room. _"When is he gonna stop?"_

Suddenly, the doctor stopped. Both males in the room turned their heads towards a nurse who was panting hard.

"Shizuka-kun. How many times have I told you not to disturb me when I'm discussing with someone?" The doctor scowled.

Shizuka took a deep breath, "I'm sorry doctor but the patient from 206 is gone!"

It did not take him even a second to register what the nurse had said.

"Tch! I told you I didn't want to listen to your rambles!" Sasuke shouted at the shocked doctor before running out from the room.

XXX

He smiled. The rushing wind ruffled his blond hair in a comfortable way.

In a moment, everything will be over.

No more suffering.

No more sorrow.

Nothing could break him anymore.

"Uzumaki-san!" A female voice shouted from behind.

XXX

"_Where the hell are you, Naruto?"_ He thought furiously as he ran across the corridor of the hospital without bothering to apologize even when he bumped into people along the way.

"_Why does this always happen? Why do you like to disappear from the hospital? Why do I always lose sight of you??"_ His heart felt heavy, as if there was a weight of the world on it.

Finally he stopped at the corner of the corridor to catch his breath. A man dressed in a patient outfit came around with a concerned question. Sasuke just shook his head politely at the man.

"Paging for Mr. Uchiha Sasuke." He perked his head up to the speaker. "Please go up to the roof top now." The announcement boomed throughout the whole building.

Without waiting for the repetition of the announcement, he just continued running towards the rooftop. Somehow, his sixth sense told him what was up there was not going to be a sight he liked.

XXX

"Naruto-san, please listen to me. Come back down." The nurse pleaded with a concerned tone. "It's very dangerous."

Naruto ignored her. He now stood by the unfenced part of the rooftop on the 50 storey high building with a serene smile that looked sad.

The door swung open. He did not need to turn around to figure out who it was.

"Naruto." Gaara called out. "What do you think you're doing?"

He then remained in a moment of silence before Naruto turned around suddenly. Their eyes met and it pained him. It was those eyes that he hated.

Sad glassy blue eyes. Nothing like the warm blue eyes that calmed him.

"Why are you doing this, Naruto?" Gaara muttered softly but audibly.

Naruto opened his mouth a little before he closed it again. Then he looked at the nurse who was looking at them from aside.

Suddenly Sai pushed the door open and told the nurse, "Can you please leave us alone?"

The nurse wanted to protest but she decided against it. She knew nothing of what happened between them. So she figured it was best that she left the place to get more help. She nodded and turned to walk away.

Once she was out of sight, Sai went next to Gaara with his eyes fixed on Naruto.

"Naruto…?"

Naruto lowered his head.

"I'm tainted." He whispered hoarsely. Then he looked at them sadly with a smile, "So tainted that I hate myself."

Surprise was clearly written on their faces. Maybe they wanted to lie to themselves longer that they pushed aside the very real possibility that Naruto may have remembered everything.

"You remember everything?" Sai asked with a frown.

The sad boy nodded slowly. "Everything… From when I was a child till what happened at that villa... Not even a part of it is lost. Not even the parts I hate the most." He staggered behind a little, closer to falling to his death.

Sai and Gaara gritted their teeth in anger at themselves.

"Naruto. Don't do this." Gaara pleaded.

"We need you." Sai added.

Panic started to seep into their hearts. If they did not solve this any faster, they might just lose him forever.

"_Damn! Where's that Uchiha when you need him??"_ Gaara thought furiously.

Naruto shook his head. "You all could just lead a happier life without me. I'm just an obstacle. A burden. I made people around me sad… Mother… Sakura… everyone. Their life would be better without me in the picture to bring grief."

"No it's not!" Gaara shouted. "You saved me when I was closing myself off. You are the one who made me understand the meaning of protecting someone. You are the one who saved me from the shadow of my past. You are my only brother."

Blue eyes widened but he looked away.

"Naruto. You saved a lot of people without knowing it. They want you to return. I'm one of them. You showed me what happiness is. That's why I wanted to protect you. Everyone wants to protect you. You don't deserve to get these treatments at all!" Sai told him.

Naruto started to shake his head vigorously, "No… I'll just cause them trouble! They won't accept me for my past! It's too late already!"

"It's not!" A voice shouted. Naruto looked up instantly and met the gaze of a pair of coal eyes.

"Sasuke…" He muttered.

"They will accept you for who you are, not your past." Still breathing hard, Sasuke walked past Sai and Gaara to get closer to Naruto.

"Don't come close." Naruto warned.

Sasuke stopped in his track but his expression never changed.

It held hope.

Naruto shifted his eyes away. He did not want to meet the raven's gaze. It somehow made him want to pull away from his attempt.

"_No… I can't pull away… Those are just lies to get me back. They won't accept me. He won't accept either… Like that time."_

**Flash back**

Naruto looked away with tears threatening to fall but he mustered his courage to look at Sasuke. His blue eyes met with Sasuke's onyx eyes only to find that onyx out of his sight when Sasuke averted his head away from looking at Naruto's direction.

**End of Flash Back.**

Every hope he had ended that day. Broken into pieces. If that happened that day, who would be sure that it would not be the same this time?

Things repeat itself.

Life is like karma.

Their words are just lies.

"More importantly, I accept you."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He met the gaze of Sasuke. It was clear. No doubts nor hatred nor disgust. Just warmth and hope.

He started to shake his head again.

"No… No… It's all a lie! You detest me right? There's no way you could accept me!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke. He was shaking all over from fury.

"Naruto. Look at me."

He looked away and closed his eyes. _"If I meet his gaze, I'll fall into his trap again. I must not!"_

Sasuke clenched his fist. _"This won't do. I guess what I did that time hurt him so deeply that he refused to let go…"_

XXX

Sai and Gaara who was watching all along started to fear more. Should they interfere or let Sasuke handle it? It seemed to them that whatever Sasuke said was not working.

"_Maybe we should pull him back by force…" _Gaara thought.

However, Gaara was pulled out from his thoughts when he noticed that Sasuke started to walk closer to Naruto who was shutting his eyes. In a while, he was standing just a few steps away from Naruto.

"Naruto." He muttered.

XXX

The blond boy opened his eyes and found Sasuke standing just beside him.

"What are you doing!?" Naruto shouted.

"The same thing as you wants."

"Are you crazy?" Blue eyes glared at him.

"Then can I ask the same for you?" Sasuke answered him nonchalantly.

Naruto was rendered speechless.

"I've decided from a long time ago. No matter where you are, I'll follow you even if it meant to the Gates of Hell." He smiled at Naruto in sorrow. "It was my fault I had broken you that time. I admit I couldn't accept you at that time."

Naruto felt a stinging pain in his heart but he remained silent.

"But this time, I want to tell you that I really accept you for who you are. I'm not lying. I would do anything to regain back your trust, Naruto. Remember what I promised you a few days ago?"

The boy nodded slowly but with his eyes still cast down the floor.

"Those are truths. I promised you that back there; I'll still say the same thing now."

He paused for a moment before continuing, "For two years I've traveled all around to search for you. I'm tired. I really am but I won't give up. If the only place I can be with you is in death, I'll be gladly to jump off now. These two years, I kept wondering what to say to you when I found you. I finally know my answer."

Naruto gaze finally met Sasuke's.

"I really love you, Naruto."

His eyes widened in shock as tears that he held back all along began to course their way down.

Slowly, his mouth curled into a smile as he tried to control his tears and whispered the only word he could muster out, "Bastard…"

Then he was enveloped into an embrace, pulling him off into safety.

Securing him fully from his body to the core of his soul.

It did not matter to him how long he stayed that way.

All that matters now was that everyone accepted him.

-End of Remember Me Chapter 13- Remember Me-

-End of Remember Me-

* * *

Here I… pronounce that I have finally ended the story. (sniffs)

I feel a little sad and happy at the same time.

Hehehe….

However… I really doubt that you all would be satisfied with this ending, right?

Kinda wonder a little on how they cope up on life right?

Sooo… How does a chapter of epilogue sounds before I put a dot in everything?

Oh well.. Enjoy and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please review! Okies?


	14. Lover's Diary

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Blackstar Angel + A SASUNARUTO FAN + Crimson Aries + Kaisei13 + freakin'idiot + Darkest Moon + Syciara-Lynx + FirieGurl + Emeralde + Kairi and Cloud + SoSickOfNyQuil + narutogirl4life + yhaio + NeverEverStar + DancingDragonBlaze +narutoneji + SweetMusic-01 + gemstones + jinsane226 + The Evil Bunny Sorceress + Harleymotor + Amy-lynn + RandomLuv

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Finally I can say it! Naruto belong to me!!!! I mean the storyline of Lover's Diary and Remember Me.

* * *

**

**Remember Me Epilogue – Lover's Diary.**

Ever since he returned to Konoha Town with Sasuke, all he had done was just reading and writing. Though they felt weird, as Naruto normally hated this kind of stuff, they made no move to question him.

With a big smile plastered on his face, he picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside was a photo with a scenic view of the sea during sunset. He admired the photo for a moment before turning it around.

_Dear Naruto,_

_How are you? Currently I'm at Rico which is near the sea. I'm healthy and fine. Say hi to auntie and the rest for me. Next would probably be Creeper's Island. I'll send you another picture then. Bye…_

_Gaara_

"_Typical Gaara… Always the short speeches."_ Naruto smirked before he moved on to check his e-mail.

His eyes scanned through the inbox for a moment before spotting a familiar name.

"Aha… So you replied." Naruto talked to himself. He moved the thumbnail and clicked the contact named 'Sai'.

_Dear Naruto,_

_It's been pretty busy day since I got back to the company. There are a lot of things to deal with due to nearly three years of absence. However… The greatest sadness I feel is that I'm unable to see you for sometime. (sighs) Without knowing it… I slowly remembered back the times when we lived in that small little cottage in that quiet little town. Back to what we did… Back to the time when I accidentally walked in on you when you were bathing and saw small cute 'little' Naru-chan._

Naruto's eyes bulged out immediately. He looked around the room cautiously for signs of people before pouting.

"Damn you Sai. I'm not 'small'! Next time I'll show who the 'bigger' one is!" Then he continued reading the mail.

_There is one thing I want to tell you. Currently, there are 200 members in my company; mostly are those who worked for father before. Are you really sure you want to do this? I don't want you to get hurt anymore. Think twice, Naruto. I doubt that Sasuke and your mother would even let you go near them. Anyway, I got a meeting to catch up with. Remember, think again. Till the next e- mail._

_Love,_

_Sai._

"I know and I will, Sai…" Naruto muttered with a small smile.

"I wonder what's so big, Naruto?" Sasuke's monotone voice whispered into Naruto's ear.

"!? SASUKE!" Naruto jumped out from his seat.

Sasuke kept his eyes glued to the screen as he read the e-mail till that certain part. Then he turned to the shocked Naruto with an evil grin

"Oh… How _small..._"

Turning beet red, azure eyes glared at the arrogant looking Uchiha. "Oh! Shut up!"

Still smirking, Sasuke cooed, "Aww… Don't be angry, Naru-chan."

Naruto pouted and stuck out his tongue, "You meanie!" He stomped out of the room furiously.

Sasuke stared at the opened door emotionlessly before he started laughing. "Kid."

The raven head turned back to the computer to shut it off but he stopped when he accidentally read the last few lines in the mail which made him wrinkled his brow worriedly. Then he remembered the conversation he had with Sai on the phone a few days ago.

"_**He plans to be a volunteer to help those like him." Sai said through the receiver.**_

Sasuke shut down the windows and switched off the computer silently. Before he leaves the room, he took a glance at the picture of him and Naruto placed by the bed's side with a smirk.

"If that's what you want, I'm coming with you…"

XXX

It was just a few steps down the stairs before Sasuke's laughter could be heard. This made the furious boy stalk down the stairs faster and soon, he was out from the house, in the little garden.

Then he sat down under one of the trees to shield himself from the bright sun. Not that he hated the sun, but it's just too glaring with heat at times. Sometimes he would daydream, how nice would it be if he could get the bright sun without glaring at times?

"_That darn Sasuke. He reverts back to his old ways… No wait. It's worse than his old ways! He enjoys teasing me!"_

After that, he pulled a small black book from his pants pocket.

"_But still… He has his sweet points too."_ He snickered a little as he opened the book till the point where he last stopped.

XXX

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _"Where could my diary be?"_

Currently, his bags are turned upside down; drawers wide open with certain things hanging out messily.

"_I hope no one finds it… Especially Naruto. It's just too embarrassing." _A tint of pink adorned his pale face.

"_Wait… Naruto."_

Flash Back

"Where did you keep the book Tsunade gave me?" Naruto asked the Uchiha who was sitting on the couch with a bored look.

"In my back pack." The boy replied nonchalantly.

End of Flash Back

His onyx eyes widened at the thought.

"_Don't tell me he did!"_

He quickly sprung out from his room to the blonde's one. However, it would obviously lead to a search in vain. After all, said boy was reading the diary now.

XXX

_Dear Naruto,_

_The weather here is cold and windy. According to the guidebook, this is the type of weather all year round. However, I doubt you'll like it. You hate cold weather the most. _

_Even though I had that thought, I wonder are you here? This is the 10th town I'm at and yet there are still no traces of you… Could you be further or just right in front of me?_

_Sasuke_

XXX

Naruto smirked, "This really doesn't sound like the usual Sasuke." He flipped the pages on to the next entry, which was a week after that.

XXX

_Dear Naruto,_

_I've met someone interesting today. He told me a story on his life. How he carved his own road from being nothing till someone with people he loves around him. I really feel like giving up but somehow his words made me feel as if 'giving up' should not be in my dictionary at all. I'll go on._

_Sasuke._

XXX

Time seemed lost to Naruto as he read the diary. Without noticing the time, he had already been reading for a few hours and now he was at the mid point of the book.

XXX

_Dear Naruto,_

_It's been more than a year… Where could you be? Seems like my money is running out. Though you don't seem to be in this town but I suppose I have no other choice but to stay for a while more to earn some money before moving on. Ever since I started on this journey, I feel like I should work everything out by myself and not rely on anyone. I wonder would God forgive me if I worked harder?_

_Sasuke_

XXX

Naruto smiled bitterly at the last sentence. _"You did nothing wrong, Sasuke… You will be blessed."_

Yes. God did bless Sasuke after all.

XXX

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm at yet another one of the countless town. This place seems peaceful and nice but more importantly, you are here. Finally I found you. I know it's hard for you to trust me but I'll try my best to regain back the trust that I myself had destroyed 2 years ago. Please believe in me._

_Sasuke._

XXX

A sweet smiled slowly formed on his face.

However, it turned into a horrified one seconds later when he felt a disturbingly fiery aura hovering beside him.

Naruto gulped. _"Dead meat."_

"Na-ru-to… What are you holding in your hands?" A familiar and cold voice said. Naruto held onto the book tightly.

"Err… A fairytale?" He laughed sheepishly but he still had not turned to the right side to face the person who sent the oppressing aura, not having the guts to look into the infamous glare of an Uchiha. They say it ran in the family.

"_I wonder how true that is …?I could try and look at him but feeling the aura seems too scary. Too freaky. I wonder why I never noticed that before?"_ Naruto mused to himself but Sasuke broke him out from his thought

"Oh… I never knew you still read fairytales, Naruto." Sasuke chuckled, villain-style.

The poor boy that just got caught red-handed in crime had no other choice but to withstand the teasing and laughed along with it. "Yeah. I find it pretty interesting these days." _"He bought it?"_

"But I do wonder a thing. Why does it resemble one of my notebooks so much?"

The troubled Naruto screamed mentally at his own stupidity. _"He didn't? Argh! I suppose only an idiot would."_

"Erm… Coincidence?" He replied, unsure, as his mind thought of ways to escape. _"Maybe I should avert his attention from me and then take a run somewhere. Hmm… I wonder is there a stick nearby where I can knock him out for at least 5 minutes?"_

Sasuke sighed and shook his head a little. Then he ran his right hand through his raven locks and held out his left hand. "Give it back, Naruto."

Naruto scowled in his inner mind. _"Darn. Now I can't twist and turn things around. Sasuke is just too clever for my own good. There is no stick around… I guess I'll just have to make a run for it when the time comes."_

"Naruto." Sasuke called out the boy's name. "You know you shouldn't be reading people diary without people's permission."

Naruto sighed as he stood up. Then he turned and faced him with a slight pout. "Oh come on! You read mine too."

"It was addressed to me." Sasuke proudly pointed out.

"_Aha- Caught you."_ "Same for you too. It was addressed to me too!" Naruto smirked arrogantly at the defeat of the great Sasuke.

The Uchiha gritted his teeth a little and glared at his lover. In his mind, he was still thinking ways to intimidate the boy.

"_What could I use? Threaten him? With what?"_

"AH!" Naruto shouted suddenly which broke Sasuke musing.

"What!?" Sasuke scowled a little.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted with a hand pointed to the back of Sasuke. Sasuke quickly turned around and found-

Blink blink.

No Gaara.

No one at all.

Just a cat having sex with another cat, happily.

Interesting scene.

Wait. Scratch that. It's an abnormal thought.

Wait. Does that mean he had just been tricked?

Ebony black eyes turned back to find the diary thief gone from his view- barely.

"Oh no you don't!" He quickly ran after the boy who at first moved stealthily but soon broke into a run when he took a glance behind to find the predator chasing. A more precise way to describe is like a T-Rex chasing after its human prey- except that this T-Rex is smaller and way better looking than that monster.

Though Naruto started to run first but soon, the good-at-everything Sasuke managed to catch up with him and leaped onto him; causing both boys to fall down on the grass with Naruto below.

That moment, he felt Naruto tense up.

"Naruto?" Sasuke muttered with hint of concern in his tone.

However Naruto did not answer him until a moment later when he shouted, "Get off me!"

Sasuke was a little shocked at that but he quickly scrambled off him. The moment Naruto was free, he quickly crawled to another side and hugged his knees to himself, burying his face silently within his arms. It pained Sasuke to see the boy shaking all over from that.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto stuttered. "I just had some bad things going through my mind. I j-just can't cont-control myself. I- I didn't mean to shout at you."

Coal eyes eyed him sadly before he moved closer to Naruto and sat beside him. Then he pulled him into an embrace.

Naruto struggled a little to get out of the embrace but Sasuke just tightened his grip and murmured, "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Slowly, he felt the struggle lessen down but Naruto's body remain tensed.

"Let's take it slowly."

Naruto nodded after a pause and slowly relaxed into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke smiled sadly and planted a kiss on the boy's forehead.

"We have time now." He paused for a moment before adding confidently, "A lifetime."

Naruto chuckled at that, "I didn't say that I want to spend my lifetime with a cold bastard like you. I'll probably vomit blood and die."

Sasuke grinned confidently, "You can't do that. You will spend your lifetime with me. That is because God says so."

XXX

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I never thought that I would wind up back here. Here in this quiet little town after parting with Sai and Gaara at the train station. Each of us decided that we should return to what we wanted to do. I wanted to go back to Konoha Town with Sasuke. Sai wanted to continue his work at his father's company while Gaara wanted to continue his journey._

_Actually I thought that I would have met Death on that day itself when I wanted to jump. To end everything at that moment. To just run away and never return. However I'm glad that I didn't do it._

_Only now I realize that if I did die that day, I would just hurt everyone. Mother slapped me when I returned home the other day. It finally dawned me. What hurt her most was not my existence but my selfishness. Within her warm embrace as her tears wet my shirt, I finally understand that my cowardice is what caused us misery for so long. That's what separated us._

_Soon… I'll try and work as a volunteer. I want to help those in need though I know a lot of them will disapprove, l still want to do it. Sai changed … that place where I used to work for into a shelter. It provides job opportunities for the people who used to work in there with a second chance. It seems perfect right? If I deserve a second chance, who says that those people do not deserve the same thing? _

_Though I want to help them but I won't step into Slums Town now. Just not now. It's too hard for me to do. I can still remember each and every thing that happened there till now. The other time when I lost my memories, it was not amnesia. I just lied to myself that everything is gone and push it back. The truth is, I still remember everything. Though I'm still suffering inside I won't run away anymore. I'll try to face it. When I can do it, it will be then that I return to that place and visit father's grave. He is the cage of my past. I understand that it may take a long time but I hope someday, it will come._

_This would be the last entry of my diary I'll ever write. I have him with me now. I probably won't open up to him fully yet but I'm sure he'll listen to me- till the end. It's way better than a not-going-to-answer-you book, right?_

_Naruto

* * *

_

_The sky is crying gently,_

_As gently as I weave my path through my blood,_

_Blood bonds barred me within a caged truth,_

_Truth that brought me down but kept me living cruelly,_

_Living in reality scarred me,_

_Creating scars that bled without a wound,_

_A wound that leads the seek of salvation,_

_Which proves I'm just a fool in the slums,_

_Silently,_

_I'll held on to things I've discarded,_

_Things that I should have believed in,_

_It's hidden by the pages,_

_Of my Lover's Diary.

* * *

_

-End of Remember Me Epilogue-Lover's Diary.-

-End of Lover's Diary: Remember Me.-

* * *

**Reviewers**: Lemon! We want lemon!

**Ryen**: Meep… Lemon? (takes out a bunch of lemons) Here you go!

**Reviewers**: glares

**Ryen**: Gulp… Erm.. Well.. There is a good reason for why there is no lemon! That is.. dear Naruto is still suffering from trauma as you can read. So… it is not good to force him with that. Therefore.. Take it slowly! Right, Naruto? (Naruto nods thoughtfully while Sasuke sulks) Hehehe… (sighs) Okay okay.. I admit it. I suck at writing lemon scenes but I'll try in the future. I can't end this filled with lemon because if you think logically, a person who went through all those would be more reserved than any normal human.

So this chapter would conclude the whole series. There is one person whom I want to thank all along is my soul mate! **Ayamekashi** (one of the weird duo) She helped me to beta this fiction which reduce you all of headache as this authoress is just too clumsy in grammar and spellings for her own good. (cough cough)

After this I'll continue on **Forbidden Reincarnation** which I left it in hiatus for so long. A1so, as you all know, me and **Ayamekashi** are under a joined account of **Aya Ryen** with a weird comedy/romance Gravitation fiction called '**Just an Android**.' You can check that out too.

Thanks for reading the whole thing.

Thanks for supporting me all the time. It's all your reviews that kept me going!

**One request though**… Can I have more reviews than before? Just one from each of you. Please! After all.. This is the last chapter of the whole story. Hehehe.. I better go before it's too long. I can't help it. I just got so many things to say. Last thing though, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks! **Review**!

**I'm sorry for such long author's note! (bows)**


	15. Author's Thanks

Nothing much.

I know it took a long time for me to say my thanks.

I figure since my Lover's Diary ended at chapter 14 with chapter 15 as my author's note.

Why not do the same for Remember Me since it ended the same at chapter 14. Hehehe..

Plus.I can't help it as I felt I need to thanks all my reviewers who read my story.

Hehehe..

Oh well.. Bout the kisses.. I'm sorry..

Bout the lemons, I'm glad you all understand.

Thanks to those who reviewed and followed me story all the while.

**Thanks to:**

Kairi and Cloud + **Darkest Moon** +

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi**.+ Emeralde +

SoSickOfNyQuil + **hanagumori**+

**Syciara-Lynx** + freakin'idiot +

Crimson Aries + **sevenfeathers** +

**CandyKitten91** + Blackstar Angel +

darksone + **shimomizu** +

**NeverEverStar **+ silversnow10 +

AnimeMiko15 + **I love sasunaru** +

**XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX** + DancingDragonBlaze +

Kasai + **necro omen13** +

**Emo Girl** + Ryoko +

Narutonejii + **RandomLuv** +

**narutogirl4life** + catgirrl246 +

kumagorox3 + **DarkRavie** +

**SweetMusic-01** +

So, I'll add on something about my author's note that I forgot.

This is here it goes…

Actually… I hadn't really thought of a sequel for Lover's Diary.

It was supposed to end at Lover's Diary.

But somehow… all your reviews gave me new inspiration to continue the story.

The main plot was supposed to end with Naruto dieing at the end. (evades some attacking stuff thrown at me by the reviewers for an attempted murder of Uzumaki Naruto.)

Hehe.. See the power of reviews?

But I'm glad I changed it.

If not, I wouldn't have gotten the joy of writing Remember Me, right?

So, once again. Thanks for reading Lover's Diary and Remember Me.

I'll continue writing Forbidden Reincarnation after the exam so, you won't be seeing me update that story in these few months.

Sorry for leaving it in hiatus.

Hehe.. Another new story?

Maybe if I had a new inspiration.

I do have one now but I haven't figure out any plot or anything.

That's all.

Sorry for being a naggy author.

Hehehehe..


End file.
